Same Person, New Life
by twilightfan22494
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon and was changed into a vampire by Victoria. Now she is a famous singer with her sister Elizabeth. She is a new person because she is stronger and brave but feels that she may never love again. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. My new life BPOV

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THE SONG BELONG TO SINGERS THAT I WILL LIST AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE OR THE TOP. THANK YOU.

Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon and never came back after that she was changed by Victoria. Now Edward is back in Bella's life. He sees her performing at a concert and notices a change in Bella. Bella is now different. She is strong and knows how to protect herself and feels that she may never love again. She misses Edward but at the same time she hates him. Will she end up loving him or hating him? What if Edward hurts her again?

* * *

**Bella's Point of View (BPOV)**

_Flashback:_

_I was back in the forest with Edward. He acting so strange. It was dark and I can barely see the light from the house porch. Then he spoke the most horrible words that I could ever heard._

_" Bella we are leaving," Edward said not looking at my face._

_" No! Can't you stay another year?" I ask tears swelling up in my eyes. "If you have to leave then take me with you."_

_" I can't Bella. Where we are going is not a place for you," he says._

_" You don't want me to come," I ask shakily tears streaming down my face._

_" No, I don't love you anymore," he says truthfully._

_He doesn't love me._

_" Well then that changes things," I say. " Well then goodbye."_

_"Bye Bella….. Forever." he says while leaving me all alone on the forest floor._

_End of Flashback._

I still remember that fateful day when he left. It has now been 50 years since Edward has left me. And it has also been 50 years since Victoria changed my adopted sister, Elizabeth and I into a vampire. Elizabeth and I were changed into a vampire when we were looking for the meadow: Edward's Meadow. She was hunting when my sister and I were at the wrong place, at the wrong time. We were saved by the werewolves but it was to late. The venom was already spreading in our systems. Three days later we awoke with red eyes. We were thirsty so we drank animal blood. For three years we stayed away from humans and drank animal blood. After the three years we started going into the human population. We were able to control ourselves really well. I then started writing songs with Elizabeth and they became a hobby for us. We then started a singing group with only us two. That is how I am here today in my dressing room just thinking of my life. I missed Edward though I hated him for leaving me when he promised he wouldn't. He just went back on his word.

So as I said here I am waiting to go perform. Elizabeth and I had several performances this week and next week as well.

" Hey Bella. Are you ready to go on stage?" Elizabeth asked. Not only was Elizabeth a singer she was also our band manger.

" Yeah, I'm fine." I said happily. I enjoyed performing it got rid of all the emotions that I felt. And it was just fun.

"Well then lets go," she said. We stood their by the curtains waiting our names to be called out.

" And now ladies and gentlemen, the two sisters you have all been waiting for….. Bella and Elizabeth Swan."

The crowd screamed loudly once we both went on stage. I could hear everything they said perfectly. And even more no one was seated in their seats.

" Hi everybody." Elizabeth said through the microphone.

"Hey you guys," I said. " So I have a question. Have any of you girls had a boyfriend who says they will be with you forever and then they decide to leave?"

The crowd answered with a yes.

" Well, don't worry I went through this as well. There was this guy I really liked and he said he loved me but then he decided to leave. So this song is for you guys to help you through all the breakups."

The music began and Elizabeth started playing the guitar. I then started singing.

_**(Forever and Always by Taylor Swift) I suggest you put this song to help imagine it. :)**_

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye_

_and we caught onto something_

_I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

_Were you just kidding?_

_cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down_

_we almost never speak_

_I don't feel welcome anymore_

_baby what happened, please tell me?_

Edward told me he loved me but he was just joking.

_C__ause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door_

_And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called and then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all_

_and you flashback to when he said forever and always_

He said he was staying forever. But again I was wrong.

_oh, and it rains in your bedroom_

_everything is wrong_

_it rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Was I out of line?_

_Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide_

_like a scared little boy_

_I looked into your eyes_

_thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure_

_so here's to everything coming down to nothing_

_here's to silence that cuts me to the core_

_where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore_

_And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called_

_and then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all_

_and you flashback to when he said forever and always_

_oh, and it rains in your bedroom_

_everything is wrong_

_it rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_you didn't mean it baby, I don't think so _

_Back up, baby, back up_

_did you forget everything_

_Back up, baby, back up_

_did you forget everything_

_Cause it rains in your bedroom_

_everything is wrong_

_it rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Oh, I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called_

_and then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all_

_and you flashback to when we said forever and always_

_And it rains in your bedroom_

_everything is wrong_

_it rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_you didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always I don't think so_

_yeah_

I thought back to the song a moment after I finished it. This song was about the lies Edward told me. He told me he would be with me forever and he would always be mine. This song put out every emotion I have ever felt when Edward left me I kept waiting to see if he really would call or if he would come and look into my eyes and say I love you again. I came back to reality and heard the crowd screaming my name. I could just only smile.

"So lets get this show on the road," Elizabeth and I muttered at the same time that only our sensitive vampire ears could hear. We turned our heads and just smiled. Then we began the concert for our fans.

* * *

Songs

Forever and Always by Taylor Swift


	2. After 50 years EPOV

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY.

Thank you for the review and for putting my story in many lists. I would also like to say sorry for not updating. I have basketball and homework so I am really busy. As soon as basketball is over I will be updating 24/7. Thanks.

* * *

Edward's Point of View (EPOV)

It has been 50 years since I have been in Forks. It has also been 50 years since I have left Bella. And now here I am in my bedroom in Boston. My family and I have moved here for the first few months of winter before we move again. I don't really care were we move to since Bella left my life. I just haven't been the same since Bella. I haven't played the piano or listened to music. I also barely went out to hunt at all only when my brothers dragged me out the door. I really changed. Bella was my life, my world. I miss my Bella. I miss her scent, her smile, her laughter and her warmth.

Ever since my family and I have left Forks we have suffered a lot. Carlisle and Esme lost their daughter, Emmett lost his sister and Alice lost her best friend. I lost the love of my life. Suddenly a knock on my bedroom suddenly pulled me out of my thoughts. From the scent and the person's thoughts I could tell it was Alice.

"Go away Alice," I told her.

"Edward you have to stop acting like this you are making the whole family suffer. It was a huge mistake you made by telling us to leave Bella," Alice told me sounding though she was trying not to yell at me.

"It was my choice Alice. Besides Bella deserved a normal human life away from danger," I said clenching my teeth.

"Well Edward, you have to stop with the moping. We all miss her. You have Esme really worried that you will try and kill yourself," she said.

"Alice, please just go away," I angrily told her.

" At least come downstairs," she asked pleading.

"Fine, but please leave me alone now!" I yelled.

"Fine," she said halfway out the door.

I got up and dragged myself to the stairs. We were right now living in a three story house that was an exact copy of our home in Forks. I quickly made my way down the stairs and headed toward the living room. I then sat on the couch with my siblings. I heard their thoughts the second I entered the room.

Jasper: _Edward your emotions are killing me, please calm down._

Emmett: _Good to see you, Bro_

Esme:_ Finally Edward came out of his room._

I just nodded at their thoughts. Then just stared at the television screen. Emmett at that moment was watching a football game when a comerical came on.

"Elizabeth and Isabella Swan are coming to Boston," the announcer yelled.

I just froze at that moment.

"They will be here for their Forever and Always tour. They are here to perform their top single Forever and Always. And here are the most anticpiated sisters and singers.... Elizabeth and Isabella," said the announcer.

At that moment an interview of Elizabeth and Isabella come on. I couldn't breath when I saw Isabella. She was Bella. My Bella. She had brown hair and golden eyes. She looked beautiful as always and was now a vampire. She was like me now. Everything I had tried to prevent didn't help at all.

"It's Bella," Alice screamed.

All my siblings were looking at the screen the with the same facial expression that I had and their thoughts revolved around her as well.

Alice: _OH MY GOD! It is Bella! I missed her so much,_

Jasper: _It's Bella. Oh no. Too much excitement in the room._

Emmett: _MY SISTER!_

Rosalie: _She is back!_

For the first time she seemed glad that Bella was alive. I stopped thinking about that the second Bella spoke.

"Hi everybody. I'm Isabella and this is my sister Elizabeth,"said Bella while pointing at her sister.

"Hi you guys,"Elizabeth said smiling.

Elizabeth had brown hair like Bella only longer. She had golden eyes as well and was the same size and height as Bella. Only she looked a lot different.

"We would just like to let you know that the tour Forever and Always will be coming soon to a town near you," said Bella.

"So if you want to come to our concert call the number below, but fast. Call now because tickets are selling fast," said Elizabeth.

"Here's a preview of our concerts and we hope to see you there. Bye!" Elizabeth and Bella said at the same time and waved.

Next appeared clips of the concerts with Bella and Elizabeth signing. I heard the most beautiful sound in the world. It was my angel singing.

**(When there was Me and You By Gabriella Soundtrack High School Musical) Again I suggest you put the song on :)**

_It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care_

_I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you_

_I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
And once upon a song_

She felt empty when I left her and only had memories to live with.

_Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you_

_I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind_

_Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you_

She thought that I didn't love her and that she was just dreaming that I really did. Since I told her I didn't love her she thought I meant it and confused her feelings about me with what I told her.

The song finished and I just felt guilty for leaving her. I made her miserable and suffer when I left her 50 years ago. At the same time I was in complete shock. First Bella was a vampire and second she was a singer.

"Edward we have to go to her show," Alice said holding her cellphone ready to dial.

"Fine, Alice,"I told her half excited and half worried.

I wanted to see my love again. I wanted to hug her and kiss her. I just really wanted her to be in my arms again.

Alice quickly got 5 tickets and backstage passes. They were all excited that they would see Bella again. The rest of the day I just heard things in their minds about Bella. She coming here and there was only a week until her concert ... and until we see each other again after 50 years.

_

* * *

Did you like it please review. Also I would like song recommendations that I could use in this story please put these in the reviews. Thank you!!_

_Songs:_

_Forever and Always by Taylor Swift_

_When there was Me and You by Gabriella Soundtrack: High School Musical_


	3. The Concert

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

Here is the Next Chapter Enjoy!

Please Review.

* * *

**BPOV**

Here I am in Boston in my bedroom thinking about Edward again. Today was one of those days in which I would just look out my window and I would think about Edward. I would think back to when he held me in his arms and I just felt safe. Also about him kissing me and telling me he loved me. I knew now that when he told me he loved me it was just a lie. I now knew the truth that Edward never loved me. This was true since he left me saying he didn't love me. I loved him but he didn't love me. I just don't understand myself at times as well because at times I hate him then at others I miss him. I hate him because he broke my heart and left me all alone. Then I miss him because I never stopped loving him.

Still deep in my thoughts about Edward I quickly went downstairs. Our house was 3 stories high and had 8 bedrooms and bathrooms including a den, kitchen and a living room. We only used 4 of the bedrooms which one was Elizabeth's bedroom, another bedroom was mine, then they last 2 rooms were a library while the other was a music room with many instruments in it. The 4 bedrooms left were left as guest rooms which are almost never used. I went down the stairs and then went to the living room were Elizabeth was reading.

"Bella?" Elizabeth called never looking up from her book.

Elizabeth is the only person that calls me Bella, she also calls me Bells as well. To everyone else I am known as Isabella. She also knows everything about Jacob, the Cullens, and Edward. Elizabeth was my adopted sister when I was human. Charlie adopted her because she was being abused and she tried to run away but couldn't. We saved her from the abuse when we adopted her and became my sister. She helped me a lot when Edward left. Elizabeth didn't know vampires existed until the day we became vampires. She has the power to read minds like Edward only that she can read mine while Edward can't. She can also control elements at will like water, earth, fire and air.

"Yeah?"I answered.

"Are you okay? Tell me the truth Bella because I heard you thinking about him,"she said looking at me questioningly.

She knew never to say Edward's name because then I would get really upset. I could never lie to her so the truth was the only thing to tell her.

"Not really. I just think about the times we had together and then I remember all the times he told me that he loved me," I said breathing heavily.

"Bella, calm down please. If you don't you will begin to cry,"she said.

My power is having human actions. I can blush, cry and I am still warm like a human. I can use these powers on myself and any other person. I mostly use my powers when Elizabeth and I have to perform or be around humans.

"You're right. I shouldn't cry. I just feel hate towards him because he left me but then I also miss him due to the fact I never stopped loving him,"I said to her taking deep breaths.

"I know Bells. I swear if I ever meet him I will hurt him for hurting you that way. You don't deserve that, you deserve better. So come on cheer up and lets go practice for our concert tomorrow night. After all we need to give the best performance for our last concert of the tour," she said trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah. We need to impress our fans," I said smiling and forgetting about Edward and everything else besides singing.

The rest of the night we practiced singing all the songs we planned to perform. We also went hunting and just stayed in our house until the time of our concert. Our concert was at 7 o'clock at night so we decided to get ready at 5 to have extra time to get there and also because we don't wear fancy clothes for all our concerts. We just dress like regular teenagers. I had a dark wash jeans, black flats, and a blue shirt. Then my hair was in curls all the way down my back. Elizabeth was wearing black jeans, black flats and a blouse with a black vest around it with her hair loose and slightly curled at the bottom. It was exactly 6 o'clock when we left the house and arrived at the stadium to get ready.

We got all the instruments that we would need on stage and then just waited to be called by the announcer. Then ten minutes before the show my sister remembered something.

"Ohh Bella I forgot to tell you that we gave out backstage passes so we will most likely be meeting some fans today,"she told me.

"That's fine with me," I told her quickly. Suddenly the announcer called our names.

"And now presenting the the two sisters Isabella and Elizabeth Swan,"the announcer said.

We quickly got on stage and got into our places.

"Hey you guys,"my sister and I said at the same time.

"To begin the concert tonight I will begin with a new song Elizabeth and I wrote and it is called Tell Me Something I Don't Know. It is about following your dreams no matter who tells you it is not possible,"I said. The music then began to play.

**(Tell Me Something I Don't Know By Selena Gomez) Again put music it adds the effect :)**

_Everybody tells me that  
It's so hard to make it  
It's so hard to break in  
There's no way to fake it  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling  
I shouldn't believe in  
The dreams that I'm dreaming_

_I hear it everyday  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount to much  
But they're never gonna change my mind, oh_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me something I don't know_

_Everybody tells me  
I don't know what I'm doing  
This life I'm pursuing  
The odds I'll be losing  
Everybody tells me that  
It's one in a million  
Like one in billion  
One in a zillion_

_I hear it everyday  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount to much  
But they're never gonna change my mind, oh_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_So here's the track  
Like Katrina making waves  
Make em say 'I'm ready'  
Are you ready for it  
Yeah I'm ready for it  
Really ready for it?  
Yeah I'm ready for it  
Let's get ready for it  
Yeah I'm ready for it_

_I'm on my way  
I know I'm gonna get there someday  
It doesn't help when you say  
It won't be easy_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

"Have any of you girls had boyfriends and then you hate them for doing something to you? Like they break you heart or cheat on you or leave you for another girl? Well Elizabeth and I created this song about our boyfriends that broke our hearts. It is called Seven Things,"I said to the crowd. The music started playing and Elizabeth and I got into our positions on stage.

**(Seven Things by Miley Cyrus) There are certain parts that each person sing :)**

_**Bella:**I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared_

_It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear_

_**Elizabeth**:The 7 things I hate about you!  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy_

_Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

_**Both**:It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology_

_When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here_

_**Elizabeth**:The 7 things I hate about you!  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy_

_Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

_**Bella**:And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like_

_The 7 things I like about you!  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

_Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
**Both**:I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
You make me love you, you do ohhh_

As soon as the song finished I thought about what inspired that song. I wrote the parts about 7 things that I love about Edward and Elizabeth wrote the 7 things she hates about her boyfriend. Everything that this song said was what I felt about Edward and more. The screaming crowd suddenly brought me out of thoughts. Elizabeth and I just smiled.

"The next song is our One in a Million. So enjoy,"I said to the screaming crowd.

**(One in a Million by Hannah Montana)**

_How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of in to me  
But I figured it's too good to be true_

_I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one_

_I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)_

_You're one in a million... one in a million_

_You're one in a million_

I finished the song and the crowd was screaming. Meanwhile I was deep in my thoughts. I wrote that song about Edward. It was about all the confusion I felt when I was human. I never believed that he would really love me. Then I fell in love with him only he didn't love me back in the end. I came out of my thoughts quickly to begin the other songs. We played the rest of the songs that we had since this was our last concert of the tour. We played other songs and ended the concert. After that the stadium was cheering and screaming louder than before.

"Well this is the last concert before we start on our next album. So thank you for coming and have a great night," said Elizabeth.

"Bye Everybody,"I said waving to the crowd while walking to the stage exists. When we stepped off stage we went directly to our dressing room. We were waiting for our fans to come so we got ourselves seated on the couch. Suddenly there was a knock on our door.

"Come in," I called to our fans.

In an instant the door opened to reveal the family I thought I would never see again. I just automatically froze when I saw the face that broke my heart.

* * *

Songs:

Tell Me Something I Don't Know by Selena Gomez

Seven Things by Miley Cyrus

One in a Million by Hannah Montana A.K.A Miley Cyrus


	4. The Encounter EPOV

**DO NOT SKIP THIS NOTE IMPORTANT!**

**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN ANYTHING.**

**I am going to start with Edward's point of view of the concert and Elizabeth point of view of what she saw when the Cullens came in.**

**I would also like to thank the people that have been reviewing my stories. If you have any songs that may match my story please tell me it in a review so I can take that song into consideration. By the way I would like to say sorry it has taken me a long time to update it is because my basketball team is in playoffs so I had practice and games so I most likely may be able to update next week if we lose a game. Who knows we may lose or we may win... I would also like to say that my birthday is on February 24 so I may update that day who knows... So Enjoy and thank you for your support. **

* * *

**EPOV**

Today was the day of Bella's concert. The whole family was excited. Carlisle and Esme wouldn't be going because of the amount of tickets. It was already 6 o'clock and the concert was at 7 o'clock so I only had one hour left to go see Bella. My siblings were getting ready to the concert while I was waiting for them in the living room. They were getting dressed while I was already wearing dark blue jeans and a black polo. I lost my concentration at that moment and the thoughts of my siblings filled my head.

Jasper: _Calm down Edward! I can hardly handle all your emotions._

Alice: _OH MY GOD! I am going to see Bella again. I am going to take her shopping even if she says no…._

_I will see my sister again. I will see my sister again… _Emmett thought singing it in his mind.

Rosalie: _Bella is here again. Finally our family will go back to normal…_

I was shocked Rosalie never cared for Bella. She always hated her for knowing our secret and for being human. Now it was all different. She actually wanted Bella and I to be happy together.

"Edward, Come on we have to go," Alice screamed. "We have to go or we will be late."

"Alice, I am already ready to go," I said getting up from the couch and heading to the door. My siblings were already waiting next to the car. We were taking my Volvo to the concert. All the way there we were excited and all thoughts revolved around Bella. In my head I was extremely worried. I wanted Bella to be in my life again. What if she doesn't want to see me? What if see hates me? Will she forgive me? I felt waves of calmness and I sent Jasper a grateful smile. My emotions have been hectic all day. We arrived at the concert just in time and went to our seats. The stadium was filled when we went to our seats. We waited patiently with me trying to control all the feelings I felt inside. Suddenly the room went dark and fans started cheering.

"And now presenting the two sisters Isabella and Elizabeth Swan," the announcer said. Bella and Elizabeth then appeared on stage getting ready to perform. When I saw Bella at that moment I wanted to go on stage and kiss her and hug her. She looked so beautiful tonight.

"Hey you guys," they said at the same time.

"To begin the concert tonight I will begin with a new song Elizabeth and I wrote and it is called Tell Me Something I Don't Know. It is about following your dreams no matter who tells you it is not possible," Bella said. She then stared singing. When she started to sing I was amazed at the beautiful voice that she had. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Then the next song began.

"Have any of you had boyfriends and then you hate them for doing something to you? Like they break your heart or cheat on you or leave you for another girl? Well Elizabeth and I created this song about our boyfriends that broke our hearts. It is called Seven Things," Bella said to the crowd. They then got into their positions.

This song broke my heart it explained about everything that I did to Bella. It explained what she thought of me when I broke up with her. But into the song I just had to smile at the fact that Bella listed the seven things she loved about me. During this song I could hear my siblings loud thoughts.

Alice: _Edward hurt her deeply but I think it is sweet that she listed the seven things she likes about Edward…_

Emmett: _Seven Things is so now going to be my ringtone. The seven things I hate about you ohhh …_

Rosalie: _Bella is a really amazing singer. I can't believe that she felt that way when Edward left her that day…_

I just sat there listening to the song and its lyrics.

The next song just made my heart fill with happiness.

"The next is your One in a Million. So enjoy," Bella said.

The song was about me. I could tell this when she began singing. She was singing about how she felt when we first started our relationship. Also that she felt happy. I chuckled at the part were she sang "stumbled into the arms of the one" and that was true she used to be so clumsy. I just started at my love with adoration and waited for the song to finish. The concert ended with Elizabeth saying this was a great concert before they start their next album. Alice at that moment brought me out of my thoughts.

"Edward, come on we get to go backstage now," she said while I quickly nodded.

I followed Alice until we where behind the stage we then had to show our backstage passes to the security guard. He quickly lead us to their dressing room and left. Outside the door I could smell the sweet scent of freesias and strawberries. The scent was so mouthwatering. It smelled like the same scent that Bella had when she was human. I knocked on the door and someone answered.

"Come in," called a voice.

Alice instantly opened the door and I saw Bella and Elizabeth. She froze. And I froze at the sight of my love.

* * *

**Elizabeth Point of View:**

I instantly saw my sister freeze when the door opened. I didn't know what was wrong. I read her mind at that moment.

Bella: _No I can't be. It can't be him. It can't be them._

I stopped listening to her mind these were the Cullens. I never met them but Bella talked about them a lot when I was adopted. They left before I could meet them. I instantly looked for the boy with bronze hair from Bella's description to know who was Edward. And there I saw him standing next to a girl with black spiky hair which from Bella's description was Alice. Edward was standing there as well, he was frozen to the ground. I would not let Bella be hurt like that again. I gabbed her hand and she relaxed a little. Then Alice spoke.

* * *

sorry that the chapter is really short :(

What did you think? Please Review

The songs metioned in this chapter are :

Tell me something I don't Know by Selena Gomez

Seven Thing by Miley Cyrus

One in a million by Hannah Montana.


	5. Our Story BPOV

_**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN ANYTHING**_

**_Today is my birthday and I got a few birthday presents. So I will give my readers one. Here is your present, the next chapter. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**BPOV**

All I could think at the moment was that the Cullens were here and Edward as well. I was completely frozen. Elizabeth grabbed my hand and at that moment I relaxed a bit. Then Alice spoke.

"Oh Bella I missed you so much. It has been completely horrible these past few years. We all missed you so much," she said looking as if she could cry. After that she jumped from were she was and stood me up to give me a hug.

"I missed you too, Alice," I said whispering, I couldn't raise my voice. I felt that I was going to cry seeing my best friend all over again. I couldn't handle myself and just started to cry. Alice looked shocked that I was crying so were the rest of the Cullens.

"Bella, why are you crying? You're a vampire now you shouldn't be able to cry." she said in a frighten tone.

"That is my power Alice. I have human actions so basically I can cry, blush and I am still warm like a human if you haven't noticed. I can use my powers to give someone else human actions but I mostly use them on Elizabeth when we perform or have something outside that is around humans." I said watching their eyes with frightened expressions except Elizabeth.

"Ohh by the way this is my sister Elizabeth." I said pointing to Elizabeth.

"Hi. It's nice to meet all of you, "she said shaking everyone's hand while they gave her a quiet hello.

"So Bella you can really blush again like a tomato?" asked Emmett changing the subject completely.

I blushed. "Yes, I can Emmett."

"There's the old Bella," he said while I just blushed harder and I heard quiet laughter from the group.

"Back to what I was saying," said Alice looking at me "We really missed you so much. We couldn't stand it," she said giving me another hug. I hugged her back.

"I really missed you guys too. I was so upset when you guys left." I said while looking at the others. I didn't know whether to hug them or not. Emmett answered that for me. He came up to me and gave me a big bear hug. Since I wasn't human I was lucky.

"I missed you so much, Bella. I missed the little human that I would laugh at and would then blush at almost anything," he said.

"I did too Emmett," I said. He then let go of me followed by Rosalie. Rosalie gave me a hug and Jasper gave me a hug as well. Edward was the last of the group. I was nervous of what he was going to do. Instead he just stayed quiet and said that nothing was the same after they left me. This was then followed by silence. Alice was quick to break it.

"So Bella how are you a vampire? What have you been doing?" she said to me then looked at my sister. "And how did you meet?"

"Well Alice our story is two separate stories that become one in the end so to know everything you will have to listen to both of us," I told her. I then looked at Elizabeth who seemed to be concentrated on reading their minds at the moment. "Would you like to start your story first?"

"Sure, Bells," she said after taking a deep breath and coming back into the conversation.

"Well, I was born on August 5th 1987 in California and my complete name was Elizabeth Isabelle Johnson. I grew up in Los Angeles. My mother was a drunk abusive woman and my father was never around. He left my mother when she found out that she was pregnant with me. My mother hated me since when I was born. When I grew older she began telling me that she hated me because I looked like my father and because I was the reason my father left us. Then when I was around seven she began hitting me." she looking down in concentration.

I looked around and saw that all the Cullens were all looking at her with a sad expressions.

"She began hitting me with anything that was around her at the time. I was to do everything she said so I wouldn't get beaten by her. I kept doing everything and the beating continued. When I turned 13 I tried to run away but I didn't get far before she caught me and beat me again. Then when I was seventeen she had beaten me so badly that I needed to go to the hospital. At the hospital they told me I had to say the truth about what happened to me. I refused to speak to any of the officers so I stayed at the hospital until I spoke. A one month after my eighteenth birthday, so in September, I met another police officer that tried to make me speak. His name was Chief Charlie Swan. He didn't force me to speak but told me everything would be alright if I spoke against my mother. He told me about his daughter that was the same age as me. She told me of her dislikes and likes. He came to visit me everyday tell me something about his daughter which he loved," she said looking at me happily. I could only smile in return.

"I slowly began trusting him and by September 20th the had all the evidence they needed to put my mother in jail. As soon as she was put in jail I asked were I would live since I still wasn't out of high school and I had no money. Charlie told me the happiest news in the world. That I was going to be adopted by him and I would be able to meet his daughter and move into their house. I was so happy that I was free and would have an adopted sister. On September 22nd I met Bella and moved to Forks. But at that time she was deeply depressed. I helped her through everything because she was my new sister and I wanted to help her even though she barely knew me. Bella began to improve and began to trust me as well. She would smile, laugh and went back to the Bella Charlie told me about." she said looking a little angrily at Edward when she told them how I was when they left but then smiled when she said that I went back to my old self. I could only think about the old times.

"I think that it is you turn Bells," she said taking me out of my thoughts.

"Okay then I will start from when you guys left," I said looking at the Cullens.

"When you guys left I was deeply depressed like how Elizabeth said. I just felt that something was missing. I was so upset that I became a human zombie. I was here but doing things mandatory with no emotion. I met Elizabeth afterwards and she helped me through all the pain that I went through. I trusted her a lot and told her everything about you except for the fact that you were vampires. I could tell her anything and she would promise not to say anything. I began feeling happy that I started hanging out with Jacob again and doing things I loved. Then in February we went hiking one day. It was getting dark and it was only Elizabeth and I. We had invited Jacob but he said he couldn't come. So at that moment we were crossing a little meadow to get to the car. Then out of no were Victoria comes out with pitch black eyes. She started saying that she was now getting her revenge on the Edward for destroying James. Elizabeth was so frightened because she didn't know what was going on she only recognized Edward's name but not the name James. I tired to tell her that you guys left and to leave us alone and she just said since you left me you wouldn't mind if I drank you blood. Victoria then jumped on us and bit both of us at different times. Then the werewolves came and took Victoria off of us. They were to late though the venom was too deep to take out. Jacob then appeared and told us everything. He told us that he was a werewolf and that he was sorry he couldn't save us. We told him that we forgave him then the burning began. He took us to a place far away from humans so our transformation could finish. Once the three days were up he told us that he would made it look like we were both killed by a bear and that he would take care of Charlie. Then he left. We haven't heard from him since though he was like a big brother to both of us. Elizabeth after the transformation was still in shock. I told her that we were now vampires and that we would have to drink animal blood and that we couldn't go into the sunlight." I said looking at the floor. Then Elizabeth began to talk again.

"I was so shocked that I was now a vampire. Then I was also shocked that she knew this before I turned into a vampire. The shock faded away after a couple of days. We then adapted to drinking animal blood and stayed away from any humans. During that time we began writing music about everything we felt. We began recording music and then we bought our first home in Canada. We then began touring this year with our top single Forever and Always," She said giving me a high five and a smile.

"Now here we are," I said finishing the story.

"Where are you two living now? And do you have a power Elizabeth?" asked Jasper.

"We are living right now close to the woods right now until our next album. We would love it if you came over" Elizabeth said looking at everyone else except Edward. I could tell she didn't like him at all.

"As for my power I can show you but not here," She said .

Alice was the first to speak up.

"We would love to stay at your house," Alice said squealing.

"Okay then I guess we are off in the limo," I said.

We quickly walked out of the dressing room and went to the back door to the limo. We each slid inside and waited to reach my house. We were able to reach the house in a matter of minutes. We all got out and the limo left after we slammed the door.

"Okay now can you show us your power," Emmett asked looking like a little child asking for a toy.

"Sure," Elizabeth said.

"I have two powers. The first power I have is to read your mind. The only difference from Edward's is that I can read Bella's mind," she said staring at Edward. His eyes widening at her and turned to stare at me. I just looked at Elizabeth for help and she just had a smug smile on her face.

"I know you can read minds because Bella told me, Edward" she said directly at Edward. "The second power I have is that I can control the elements: Fire, Water, Air and the Earth. I will only show you how I can control the Earth," she said.

At that moment she pointed her fingers at a plant and they began to grow. Then the plant went around her waist and then lifted her up to the nearest tree.

"Tada," she said smiling from the tree top.

The Cullens just looked in shock. Then Elizabeth jumped off the tree and landed perfectly.

"Let's head in side and give you a tour of the house" I said opening the front door. I opened the door wondering what would happen now that Edward was here. Would he want me again? I was in no state to have him back in my life. I hated him but missed him. I couldn't trust him at all. I did want to talk to him at all. We walked in with me having these questions and thoughts in my mind.

* * *

Like it? please review


	6. The House BPOV

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. At my school I have to get ready for next year by choosing my classes so I have been busy asking questions and learning more about each of the classes. I apologize. I also had a short writers block. I promise a longer chapter next. Thank you for your support.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I gently closed the door behind me. Then Elizabeth and I lead the Cullens to the living room. We got to the living room and they seated themselves. The living room had two sofas and one chair. Elizabeth and I sat down on the sofa and Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie took the other sofa. Edward just seated himself in the chair. Alice was again the first to break the silence.

"You have a really beautiful home Bella," she said looking at the walls covered with pictures of Elizabeth and me. The pictures were also of others we knew when we were human. There was one picture of me and Elizabeth playing the piano after we turned into vampires. Then another from when we were human that had us hugging each other. It was taken after I was feeling like my old self again. We were laughing and smiling in that picture. The others were pictures of our success and fun moments we had.

"Thanks Alice. I decorated this house with Elizabeth. So I should show you to your rooms. We will give you a tour of the house and then show you to your rooms. This is the living room then trough the hallway there," I said pointing to the hallway "is the kitchen. Then up the stairs are the bedrooms and bathrooms."

We slowly made our way up the stairs and turned to the first hallway close to the stairs.

"We have 8 bedrooms and bathrooms. We only use 4 of the bedrooms. We use two for our own bedroom and then the last two are a music room and a library. This right here is the library," Elizabeth said. She opened the door to show the library to the Cullens. They were able to see that it was covered in bookshelves that covered the light blue walls. I gently closed the door and moved down the hall to the next room.

"This next room is our private music room. We have all our music needs in here. It is also sound proof," I said opening the door. The room was covered in instruments. It had a piano, base guitars, electric guitars and a drum set. It also had a small recording station were we could record songs. Elizabeth and I spent more hours in this room than in any other room of the whole house. The Cullens were amazed and quickly went into the room and went to look around. Elizabeth went to play around with the recording station. Emmett and Rosalie were looking at our CD collection that covered the wall. Meanwhile Alice and Jasper were looking at our album Memories. That CD had all the songs we were touring for. I looked around for Edward and found him near the piano. He was playing around with the keys and the sound was heard through out the whole room. I was about to tell him he could play it but I quickly shut my mouth.

_He broke your heart. Get it through your head _I told my self. Elizabeth then brought me out of my thoughts.

"So lets show you your rooms," Elizabeth said near the door. We all exited the room and went up the stairs again to the third level of the house.

"Here are your bedrooms. You may choose which ever bedroom you would like. If you need any of us our bedrooms are next to the library and the music room. So we leave you some time alone," I said walking towards the stairs. Elizabeth came down the stairs with me and we went to the music room. As soon as the door was closed I began breathing heavily and began crying. Elizabeth was instantly by my side to comfort me. She began holding me and whispering words of comfort.

"I can't believe it they are here again. It hurts to see them again," I said my voice breaking as tears were coming down my face.

"There Bella calm down. I will make sure that they don't hurt you. I promise. I will tie them all to tree and leave them there for all eternity to suffer," she said with no hint of humor when she said the last part.

"I just can't handle seeing Edward again. He doesn't love me and then he left me." I said crying into her shoulder.

"Remember Bells, he hurt you and remember the emotions you feel towards him," she said whispering.

"I do know emotions. They hate him and miss him at the same time. I feel this and I feel that one day I will explode from all these emotions," I said calming down and whispering with tears still coming down my face.

"What emotion do you feel the most right now? Hate or Love?" Elizabeth asked me putting her hand through my hair. "It is mostly hate right now, right?" she asked. I just nodded into her shoulder. I hated him for making me suffer, for making me love him so much, for making me believe that he could actually love me.

"I do hate him. So since he will be staying here I will just ignore him. I just don't want to suffer again. My heart can't take much pain," I told her wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked looking at me. I merely nodded.

"Okay then you should go hunt because your eyes are getting a little black besides it is already 11 o'clock. Go hunt and everything will be fine," She told me hugging me. I hugged her and then ran out of the house into the forest to go hunt. I went thinking of the horrible thing that Edward did to me. Meanwhile the part that missed him was silenced for I don't know until when but I just felt anger and hate fill me as I hunted and thought back to the past.

* * *

**Elizabeth's Point of View**

Bella quickly ran out of the house to go hunt. I existed out of the music room and went towards Edward's room. I got to Edward's door then I knocked on it.

"Come in," Edward said.

I opened the door to reveal Edward sitting on the bed starting at the wall thinking. I could have talked to Edward though my mind but he should see my hatred towards him but I knew that everyone else would hear. So I planned to take him to the sound proof music room so talk to him. I wasn't staying silent, now that I met the Edward Cullen that broke my sister's heart.


	7. The Arguement Elizabeth POV

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

I am so sorry. I had writer's block but it dissapeared yesturday. Thank you so much for the reviews. Enjoy! I promise a longer chapter.

* * *

**(Elizabeth Point of View)**

Edward then turned from looking at the wall to looking at me. He didn't speak he just stayed quiet.

"Would you please come with me to the music room Edward?" I asked him trying to keep my voice leveled to not show my anger.

"Of course," he said quietly. He got up from bed and made his way towards the door.

We swiftly went down the stairs to the music room. We entered and then I closed the door closing my eyes trying to control the anger that was bubbling in my veins. I was extremely lucky that this room was sound proof. I didn't want his siblings to hear me yelling at him. I felt at that moment that at any second I was going to exploded. I then opened my eyes to speak to him clearly. I was the first to speak.

"You may know why I brought you here for but I would rather speak for myself not through my thoughts." I told him a hint of anger in my tone " You hurt my sister so much when you left her. She wouldn't eat, sleep and barely spoke. She only spoke when she was spoken to and when it was necessary. I helped her get through all that hurt and pain when Charlie adopted me. It took her months before she became what she is now. And when she finally became normal again I hated you for making her hurt so much that she would cry when she tried to sleep. I hated you even though I didn't know you because you inflicted that pain on her." I assembled my thoughts at that moment trying to control myself with my anger so I wouldn't shred him to pieces at that moment. I was thinking of what Bella looked like before she became her happy self. He just stayed silent and filched at the thoughts he heard.

"Have you heard our CD album?" I hissed at him.

"No," he whispered "I only heard the songs you played at the concert."

"Well here it is," I said shoving it into his hands. "Listen to it. Most of songs on there are about you and what she felt when you left her. Creating these songs were a great way to get all of her emotions out about what she felt about you. You broke her heart then and now here you are hurting her again. I won't stand for my sister getting hurt again she has had to much to suffer through." I said turning to leave he then grabbed my wrist.

"Elizabeth…wait," he said.

"What now Edward," I said angrily taking his hand off my wrist.

"I would never hurt her. I don't want that for her. I love her with all my heart. I never stopped loving her," he said while his reply hit a nerve in my system.

"**YOU LOVED HER!! IF YOU LOVED HER YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT HER IN THE FIRST PLACE!! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT HER HEART BROKEN!! IF YOU LOVED HER YOU WOULD HAVE STAYED!!!**" I yelled no longer controlling my voice.

"I know. I was stupid to leave her. I regret it so much. Please let me explain," He said trying to calm me down.

"Yeah, you are stupid for leaving her. Just listen to the CD. And if you hurt again I swear that I will shred you to pieces and burn them with my power," I said angrily walking out of the room. I couldn't control myself and just went to my bedroom to listen to music to relax myself. I hoped he listened to the CD. He would then know what Bella felt.

* * *

Please review. I would also like to ask for songs that you think should be in the album Edward listens to. Thank You.


	8. The Songs EPOV

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

Here is the eighth chapter enjoy!

* * *

**EPOV**

I just stood frozen thinking about everything that happened at that moment. I then looked down to the CD I had in my hands. It was called Memories, the front cover was a picture of Bella and Elizabeth back to back smiling towards the camera. I closed the music room's door without taking my eyes of the CD cover. I then put the CD into the stereo that was in the room. I then heard the voice of my angel.

**( I Miss You by Miley Cyrus) Again play the song if you can because it matches the story :)**

_Sha la la la la_

_Sha la la la la_

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shead a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

I couldn't breath. At that moment I paused the song. I heard my sweet angel saying she missed me. She loved being in my arms when I held her and my smile. When I left she cried once in a while and then her heart still loved me for some reason. She really missed me. At that moment I felt like a dumb stupid idiot. A bigger idiot than Emmett in fact. My heart was just suffering the fact that Bella was deeply hurt when I left. I changed the CD to the next song.

**( Be Good To Me By Ashley Tisdale)**

_Everyday is getting worse_

_Do the same thing and it hurts_

_I don't know if I should cry_

_All I know is that I'm tryin'_

_I wanna believe in you_

_I wanna believe in you_

_But you make it so hard to do_

_What's the point of makin' plans_

_You break all the ones we had_

_I don't know where we went wrong_

_Cause we used to be so strong_

_I wanna believe in you_

_I wanna believe in you_

_So why can't you be_

_Be good to me_

_I don't ask for much_

_All I want is love_

_Someone to see_

_That's all I need_

_Somebody to be_

_Somebody to be_

_Somebody to be_

_Good to me_

_Good to me_

_Gotta be good to me_

_Good to me_

_Please_

I felt as if I was close to crying. She felt that things were getting worse in her life. I was just angry at myself. I was a horrible monster to leave her and then have her cry over me. I felt so guilty that Bella felt everything was wrong because I left her. I changed it to the following song hoping it was happier. I was definitely wrong.

**(Save Me by Rebelde) This song was in Spanish but I thought the English version was more closer to what Bella felt :)**

_Every now and then I get so sad_

_Cause I miss you since you left me_

_I'm so disconnected from my life_

_Sometimes I can't stand the morning light_

_Cause I miss you since you left me_

_I'm just a reflection of your heart_

_In the middle of this night_

_I want you back_

_I really need ya..._

_(Give me love, give me shelter) Save my soul from this loneliness_

_(Give me love, give me shelter) Save me now cause I'm falling down_

_(Give me love, give me shelter) Save my life from this emptiness_

_(Give me love, give me shelter) Save me now, cause I'm falling down_

_There's a lot of things behind my smile_

_Cause I miss you since you left me_

_Every day I'm trying to survive_

_Sometimes I can't stand the morning light_

_Cause I miss you since you left me_

_I'm just a reflection of your heart_

_In the middle of this night_

_I want you back_

_I really need ya.._

_(Give me love, give me shelter) Save my soul from this loneliness_

_(Give me love, give me shelter) Save me now cause I'm falling down_

_(Give me love, give me shelter) Save my life from this emptiness_

_(Give me love, give me shelter) Save me now, cause I'm falling down_

_Ohh, ohh_

_Ohh, ohh_

_Ohh_

Now I just want to die. I left my angel in so much hurt that she couldn't bare it. I did this to her that is why she was motionless for months until Elizabeth helped her. I feel so horrible that I just want to kill myself for the pain I caused her. I wanted to cry when I heard the song. After that song I just couldn't handle it I turned off the stereo and went out of the music room into the room I was staying in.

I loved her so much but I left her in so much pain. I wanted her in my arms again but what could I do she was so hurt. I sat down on the bed and thought about Bella and what I could do. After 30 minutes of thinking I then knew what I would do. I would keep fighting to win her heart again. Only this time I am not leaving anywhere. I would begin by being friends with her so I can earn her trust back. I lost that trust when I left her. I also need to apologize and hopefully she would speak to me and forgive me. I would be there for her until I earned her trust again. Also until she was mine again so I could kiss her and treat her with respect. I needed her in my life and I was going to get her back.

* * *

The songs used in this chapter:

I Miss You by Miley Cyrus

Be Good To Me By Ashley Tisdale

Save Me by Rebelde

Please Review.


	9. The Talks BPOV

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**Sorry I am so sorry. Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Check out my other story No Longer Loved as well if you can. Thank you for the support and reviews I have gotten for this story as well.**

* * *

BPOV

I was heading home after I finished hunting. I was already calm after the major breakdown I had. I felt better and I finally realized that Edward did not love me any more so I should move on. I was getting a new start. It was already 6:00 in the morning. I was nearing the house and I was clearly able to hear the music that was blaring from Elizabeth's room. I opened the door to the house and raced up to her room to talk to her. I got there in less than a minute. I could now hear the music that was playing. I knew that she was not in a good mood when she was playing music in her room. I knocked quietly hoping she wasn't so mad. She opened the door in that instant.

"Can I come in Elizabeth?" I asked her.

"Of course Bella," she said.

I entered her room and looked around. Her room was a sky blue. She had a bed in the center of the room which was a white frame with blue sheets. Then in front of her bed she had she had a white sofa with a coffee table in front of it. Then one wall had a desk pushed against it and on the other wall was a white bookshelf with pictures, books, Cds, and other items. She loved making things match which explained her whole room. She made her way towards the sofa turning down the music. She was not in a good mood by the anger in her face.

"Are you okay Elizabeth?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said grabbing a pillow and putting it over her face.

"Yeah, right," I said grabbing the pillow. She began glaring at me when I did that.

"Now say what you have to say. You know I am always here for you so tell me. Besides I am your sister," I said pouting.

"No fair…,"she mumbled. I knew she couldn't handle it if I pouted.

"Fine Bells, I'll tell you. It's your ex-boyfriend. He annoys the hell out of me. I can't stand him staying here because he hurt you and he is so close that I can actually have the chance to punch him. I can punch him, tear him to shreds, and maybe even more to torture him. He is an idiot, lunatic, selfish big -headed jack ass. He is just….Ugh! I want to burn him to pieces, freeze him in an ice cube, tie him to a tree with strong plants, and throw him to the next country by air." she said grabbing another pillow and putting it on her face.

"I know Elizabeth. We just have to bare with them for a while." I said taking the pillow again and trying to calm her down.

"Yeah your right, I should calm down because I was close to burning him the first time I met him." She said smiling at the thought of Edward burning. I filched slightly.

"Ugh, Elizabeth! What will I do with you," I said shaking my head. She just grinned.

"Hey you never know if that might of happened, though he did earn it," she said with her grin getting wider.

"Okay. Can we stop talking about my ex burning?" I asked.

"Fine Bella. Ohh by the way I need to talk to you. Do you know how long the Cullens are staying?" she asked with a hint of hope in her tone. My guess was she didn't want them here for more than a week.

"I don't know. Why?" I questioned.

"It is just because we have a lot to do even though we are on break. We have to write songs, be in public once in a while and we have other personal publicity matters." she said counting them off.

"What publicity matters? I don't even think we have any." I said rethinking everything we said to the press.

"Bella don't you remember that we told the press when we first started that our birthdays were on December 15th." she said. I just looked at her confused when I finally realized.

"Oh right, I just figured out today was December 8th " I said embarrassed. She just shook her head.

"Yeah Bella, we need to have a party for the press. I already have everything that will be needed but we just have to pick out the theme. So I was thinking maybe a Masquerade. Do you like that theme?" she asked me. I just nodded.

"Yeah it is fine with me. Besides it would be a lot of fun." I said smiling at the thought.

She smiled.

"I am glad. We also have to being creating new songs too. So that will be fun." she said standing up from the couch. I just nodded.

"So lets go downstairs and see what we can do after I make some calls." she said turning off the music and then heading towards the door.

"Yeah we can have a movie marathon." I said as we headed downstairs.

"Sure sounds good. So get everything set up and call down the Cullens and see if they want to join us." she told me. "Even though I would rather see Edward die…"she mumbled. I just shook my head at her questioning her sanity.

"Then meanwhile you are doing that I will make the calls for the party arrangements." she said.

"Sure, just let me change first" I replied to her. She nodded and then went to retrieve the telephone from the living room and headed upstairs to the music room. Meanwhile I put the sofas and the chair against the walls and went upstairs to retrieve some blankets from my room and change into different clothes. I went into my room which had dark blue covered walls. A bed with a auburn bed frame with light blue bed sheets was against the wall. Then the other wall had three bookshelves filled with my personal belongings. I then swiftly made my way to my closet and took out some blankets. I also changed into a red tank top and some denim shorts. I then raced downstairs and put pillows and blankets all around the living room in front of the plasma TV. Then I went upstairs again to call the Cullens. I first headed to Rosalie's and Emmett's room. I knocked on their door and was greeted by Rosalie. We just stood their in a awkward silence before I broke it.

"Umm… Hi Rosalie I was wondering if you and Emmett would like to see a movie with me and Elizabeth downstairs in the living room?" I said making it sound like a question. She didn't say anything so I just began to talk again.

"So if you two would like to see a movie we are downstairs. Umm…okay, well bye," I said beginning to walk away.

"Bella, wait," Rosalie called.

I turned to face her and her eyes showed guilt and sadness. I just stood there too frozen to even move. She never spoke to me because I knew her family's secret and because I was human back then. Why would she want to talk to me now? She was the only Cullen that hated me when I first met them.

"Bella I would like to apologize about how I acted before. I want to apologize over being a big selfish brat that only cared about her self to not see the happiness you brought to my family. I hope you can forgive me after everything that I have done to you in the past and become friends. Bella I am truly sorry and hope you can forgive me for my rude behavior," she said with an upset tone in her voice. I just stood their shocked before I spoke.

"Of course I forgive you Rosalie. Besides that is in the past, I hope the you and I can become great friends as well," I told her giving her a hug. She gave me a hug in return as well.

"Thank you so much Bella. I should go change," she said "I'll meet you downstairs with Emmett so we can watch that movie."

"Okay then see you downstairs," I said heading towards Alice and Jasper's room. I was glad that Rosalie and I were at least trying to be friends, I felt great that we could actually start our friendship over. I was thinking about this when I stopped in front of Alice and Japser's door. I was about to knock when Alice opened the door.

"Hi Bella," she said giggling at the fact that I had my hand still in the air like I was about to knock. I quickly put my arm down when I noticed that.

"Hi Alice. I just wanted to tell you that Elizabeth and I are watching a movie and were wondering if you and Jasper would like to join us," I asked her.

"We would love to Bella. Also Bella can I tell you something." she asked me with doubtful eyes.

"Of course, Alice what is it?" I asked her.

"Bella, I think that you should give Edward another chance. He really does love you even though you don't think so." she said. The moment she spoke those words I regretted asking her what was wrong. I was about to tell her that I did want to talk about that when she spoke.

"Please let me continue, Bella. I know he hurt you so much but he does love you. He was only doing it for your protection but that didn't help since here you are as a vampire. Anyway he loves you with all his heart he never stopped loving you. When he left you he was just a zombie. We had to force him to hunt when his eyes got black and he no longer played the piano. Please think about it and give him another chance." she said as she stared at me with sad eyes.

"Alice, I can't handle this right now so please drop the subject. He hurt me and now here he is after all the pain that he caused me. I was deeply hurt, Alice. I feel only hatred right now, so please no more questions. And if you excuse me, I need to go." I said leaving her standing in the doorway while I was trying not to cry.

Edward was the next person I needed to ask if he wanted to watch a movie. I went up to his door and knocked. He then opened the door.

"Hello Bella." he said.

"Hi Edward. I just came up to tell you that Elizabeth and I are watching a movie downstairs and so we are inviting you. So that's all and I'll be going now." I said heading towards the stairs.

"Bella wait," he called as he grabbed my wrist. I turned around and glared a him as he let go of my wrist.

"Bella, can we talk please?" he said with pain in his golden eyes. I was about to say no when he spoke again.

"Please Bella?" he said looking like he was about to cry.

"Fine, Edward but hurry." I said not looking at him in the eye. He opened the door for me to come into the room and then closed it. We stood there in silence trying to get our thoughts together before he spoke.

* * *

Do you like this chapter please review and look at my other story.


	10. The Truth EPOV

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Sorry for forgetting my stories. Unfortunately I have only six weeks of school and then finals so my teachers are packing me with so much homework. I am packed for the weekend with homework.

* * *

**EPOV**

Now Bella and I were in my room in silence gathering our thoughts when I finally spoke. I noticed that Bella was looking at every other place except me. I could tell by her posture that she didn't want to in here with me. It broke my heart to see that she hated me so much that she couldn't even stand to be in the same room as me. She didn't even want to look at me. I hurt her so much when I left and I can now see what I have done. I made my Bella hate me because of my actions. I got her turned into a vampire, I made her depressed that she needed help being happy again, I did this and now I can see that I was an idiot to leave her. I then spoke.

"Bella can you please look at me?" I asked pleading. She was now currently looking out the window. She just shook her head in respond saying no. My heart sank even deeper when she did this.

"Please Bella," I asked again. Then she finally spoke.

"No, Edward now tell me what you needed to say before I just walk out of here." she said in an angry tone.

"Bella please listen I want to apologize about everything. I am sorry I left you. I am sorry I left you depressed and upset. I am sorry for every ounce of pain I have caused you. I left so you could have a normal human life. I wanted you to grow up, have a career, get married, and more. When I was with you I put your whole life in danger. Even when it was just you and me. When Jasper lost control I realize that no matter how many times I would saved you from danger you would still be in danger. I never wanted to leave but I took myself out of your life so you could be safe. And then when I told I no longer loved you I was telling you lies. I lied to protect you. I really do love you Bella. You are my heart, my soul. I always loved you no matter what." I said. I was in so much pain in that moment as I finished talking. Bella didn't say anything she just kept staring out the window.

"Bella please speak to me," I said. She then started shaking her head.

"No I don't believe you Edward. I don't believe anything you said. I don't believe that you actually loved me. Besides you left me hurt and upset. And now you come back into my life acting as if nothing happened. Edward I can't trust you at all. You made the decision to leave me even though I didn't want you to. I was so happy being who we were. I didn't care that I was always in danger, as long as I was with you everything was okay with me. Even though you say you are sorry Edward I don't believe you at all. I don't know if I can forgive you. I have been through a lot of pain physically and mentally. But nothing else hurt so much like your leaving did. I don't ever know if I can forgive you. But know that I loved you and right now I feel only hatred towards you after everything you have done to me. You messed with my emotions for too long Edward. And I can't handle this at all," she said quickly turning around and heading towards the door.

"Bella wait please wait," I asked her. She was at the door now with her hand at the handle. She then looked towards me and I saw tears running down her face.

"Edward…just leave me alone I need to think," she said opening the door and exited.

I felt like I deserved to die for making Bella feel so much pain. I broke her heart when I shouldn't have. I am a monster for breaking the heart of a sweet angel.

* * *

Please review.


	11. The Game BPOV

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

I am super super super super sorry. I have been so busy with basketball conditioning and then with last minute essays and getting ready for finals that I have no time. I write my stories but on paper and then it takes me a long time to write the complete story. Please forgive me. I already have the whole story planned but if you have a good idea I will include it. Thank you so much for not giving up on my writing. I just have a lot going on. I apologize. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**BPOV**

I was in so much pain as I exited out of Edward's room. I quickly went to the music room and just cried. How could he lie straight to my face. I just sat there and cried. I knew I was stupid for crying but I couldn't handle it at all. All of my emotions have been bottled up and I now I just exploded with every feeling I had in my body. Hate, love, confusion, anger… There were a lot of emotions coursing through my body but mostly anger and hate.

I no longer believed that he loved me. He just came back into my life with no notice. I was crying and sobbing so much at this point now. Then I heard the door open. I looked toward it and saw Elizabeth coming in. After I saw her I looked down I felt so ashamed to be crying. She then came up to me and hugged me. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes until she spoke.

"Are you okay Bells," she asked.

"Yeah, I feel better now and I am right now inspired to write a song," I said rethinking the lyrics in my head.

"Well that is great Bells. We can write it now or we can write it after the movie," she said. Once she said movie I remembered the activity we were to do.

"I think I'll write it after the movie," I said standing. Elizabeth stood up as well and looked at me.

"Do you think you could handle going downstairs?" She asked with concern on her face.

" I am fine and sure that I can handle seeing a movie. Really Elizabeth I'm fine." I said trying to convince her. She didn't look convinced and let the subject drop. We then exited out of the music room and went downstairs.

Downstairs all the Cullens were in the living room patiently waiting for us to come down. When they saw us they had looks of concern on their faces but didn't ask anything. We just had an awkward silence. Finally Elizabeth broke the silence.

"So we should watch a movie and also feel free to lay down or anything," she said.

At that moment I noticed what everyone was wearing. The boys were wearing shorts with t-shirts while the girls wore shorts and tank tops. Then Alice brought me out of my thoughts.

"We should watch the Confessions of a Shopaholic," she said smiling.

"No, Alice because we see that movie everyday by the number of things you buy," Said Emmett. Alice just stuck her out at him while everyone laughed.

"How about we watch the Dark Knight?" said Elizabeth. **(I have never seen this movie it just came to my mind)**

"It's fine with me as long as some person beats the crap out of another person. With that I am good," said Emmett grinning with his thumbs up.

I shook my head. Emmett was still the same person after all these years. In the end we agreed and watched the Dark Knight. It was a really good movie and it ended quicker than we thought it would.

"That was a really good movie," said Emmett.

"I liked the part with the pencil. That was a really cool stunt," said Jasper. **(I have only seen part of this scene).**

We all just kept talking about the movie until Elizabeth remembered the question she needed to ask the Cullens.

"Just out of curiosity and planning needs, How long are you guys planning on staying," she asked.

"We are just staying for a week. Why?" Alice asked with a curious expression.

"It's only that Bella and I are going to be really busy. Even though our tour finished we have to write songs, record them, have public appearances, and so much more." Elizabeth replied counting everything we had to do on her fingers.

"Don't you girls just have a break were you can just relax," asked Jasper.

"No, we just keep working. We have days when we don't have any work to do but those are rare. We just have to keep up with the human charade. And considering what week it is we will be so busy getting ready for next week," I said.

"What is next week?" asked Rosalie.

" Next week is our birthday. Since we told the press we were sisters they asked for our birth date and we told them December 15. I didn't choose the date, Bella just blurted it out the moment they asked. So we have used that as our real birth date. So today it is December 8 or now 9th because of the time we have about a week until the party. The party is just for the publicity," Elizabeth explained.

"You guys are invited by the way, also tell Carlisle and Esme to come as well," I said. Alice then started squealing.

"Ohh this will be so much fun. We can go shopping, go to the spa, and so much more," said Alice with a look of excitement on her face.

I then looked at Elizabeth and I asked her something through my thoughts.

_Would you like to break the news to her ? I thought_

"No, I don't want to face her wrath," she said out load. All the Cullens looked at her in confusion.

_You are horrible you know that? I thought_

"Yes, I know," she said smiling. I then looked toward Alice.

"Umm…Alice, unfortunately Elizabeth and I can't go shopping," I said. She then immediately stopped what she was doing looked towards me.

"You can't go shopping and why is that?" she said with a menacing glare.

"Well, Alice if you haven't noticed Elizabeth and I are famous, and since we are famous we can't just go out and shop," I said squirming under her glare.

"Yeah, for example, Bella went to a bookstore one time and she was mobbed by people trying to get her autograph. She was mostly mobbed by teenage boys though," Elizabeth said laughing. I just glared at her.

"So basically anywhere we go we are mobbed by crazy fans asking for autographs or guys giving us marriage proposals," she said laughing more. I looked at the Cullens and they seemed to be trying really hard not to laugh, Edward on the other hand was tense.

"Besides I already have ideas for our dresses. My dress is going to be pink and Bella's will be blue." she added.

"We can still shop but we can't go out in public or shop for our dresses," I said.

"And why not?," Alice asked determined to break us into going shopping.

"It's a publicity thing. We can't show anyone our dresses or our masks until the party," Elizabeth said.

Alice at that moment was now glaring at Elizabeth and I. I just couldn't help but laugh at her face expression. For the first time Alice didn't get her way.

"I'm saved!! Thank you Elizabeth for saving me from the horror of shopping for more than two hours for unnecessary things" I said with a laugh.

"No problem but that still doesn't mean you get out of your make over I am giving you that day," she said.

I immediately stopped laughing since I knew it was going to be the same thing getting a make over with Elizabeth as it was with Alice. Elizabeth saw my expression on my face and began laughing.

"Okay so top laughing at me, Lizzie," I said using her most hated nickname. She then stopped laughing and glared at me.

"Do not, I repeat, Do not call me Lizzie," she said in an angry tone.

"Fine" I told her grinning.

"So what do you guys want to do next," I asked looking back at the Cullens. Alice was still fuming but seemed to calm down. She was still glaring at me when she spoke.

"How about Truth or Dare," she said.

I froze at that moment. She was going to get back at me or something else. I never liked truth or dare because you'd have to do what they asked or be laughed at. Elizabeth noticed it and spoke.

"Fine, but here are the rules: no shopping dares, no kissing dares, and nothing that has to be in public.

I immediately smiled. I would play with these rules. Alice on the other hand was glaring and getting more angry by the second.

"That is no fair!" she screamed.

"Either we play by those rules or Bella and I aren't playing. If you don't we will gladly leave and go work on some of our music. Right Bella," Elizabeth said.

"Yep, I actually have a new song in my mind and I would like to work on it," I said smiling.

"Fine, take the fun out of everything!," she yelled. "but I go first."

Elizabeth and I just nodded.

"Okay, Bella truth or dare," she asked.

"Dare." I said though I regretted it. Alice just smiled.

"I dare you to sing two of your songs we haven't heard," she said. I sighed in relief. I could handle singing.

"Okay lets go to the music room," I said standing up.

We began heading up to the music room while I thought of the songs I could play. I then had them in my mind.

_'Elizabeth we are going to play Potential Breakup Song and So Yesterday, okay, 'I thought._

"Okay," Elizabeth said out loud.

We got to the music room and began setting up the microphones and got the guitars. The Cullens just sat on the floor.

"Okay so the name of this song is called Potential Breakup Song. Elizabeth and I created it after…,"I said cutting off. Elizabeth then continued.

"It was created after our jackass boyfriends who broke our hearts and argued with us about stuff when we were human," Elizabeth said connecting her guitar. She the turned to smirk at Edward while Edward was staring at some other place in the room. Then the others looked like they were in pain from trying really hard not to laugh. I just shook my head.

**(Potential Breakup Song by Aly and A.J.) Again I suggest to play the song :)**

_It took to long_

_It took to long_

_It took to long for you to call back_

_And normally I would just forget that_

_Except for the fact it was my birthday_

_My stupid birthday_

_I played along_

_I played along_

_I played along, rolled right off my back_

_But obviously my armor was cracked_

_What kind of boyfriend would forget that?_

_Who would forget that?_

_The type of guy who doesn't see_

_What he has until she leaves_

_Don't let me go_

_'Cause without me, you know you're lost_

_Wise up now or pay the cost_

_Soon you will know_

_You're not living till you're living_

_Living with me_

_You're not winning till you're winning_

_Winning me_

_You're not getting till you're getting_

_Getting me_

_You're not living till you're living_

_Living for me_

_This is the potential breakup song_

_Our album needs just one_

_Oh baby please_

_Please tell me_

_We got along_

_We got along_

_We got along until you did that_

_Now all I want is just my stuff back_

_Do you get that?_

_Let me repeat that_

_I want my stuff back_

_You can send it in a box_

_I don't care just drop it off_

_I won't be home_

_'Cause without me, you know you're lost_

_Minus you I'm better off_

_Soon you will know_

_You're not living till you're living_

_Living with me_

_You're not winning till you're winning_

_Winning me_

_You're not getting till you're getting_

_Getting me_

_You're not living till you're living_

_Living for me_

_You can try, you can try_

_You know I know it'd be a lie_

_Without me you're gonna die_

_So you better think clearly, clearly_

_Before you nearly, nearly_

_Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly_

_C'mon_

_You're not living till you're living_

_Living with me_

_You're not winning till you're winning_

_Winning me_

_You're not getting till you're getting_

_Getting me_

_You're not living till you're living_

_Living for me_

_This is the potential breakup song_

_Our album needs just one_

_Oh baby please_

_Please tell me_

_This is the potential make-up song_

_Please just admit you're wrong_

_Which will it be?_

_Which will it be?_

The song finished and I noticed that Alice and Rosalie were dancing along to the rhythm. The rhythm to this song was quite catchy and fun to play. Then we started getting ready for the next song.

"This song is a message to our jackass boyfriends. It was very fun creating it," said Elizabeth getting seated behind the drum set. I just got my guitar ready again avoiding the conversation.

**(So Yesterday by Hilary Duff)**

_(So yesterday)_

_(So yesterday)_

_(So yesterday)_

_You can change your life_

_(If you wanna)_

_You can change your clothes_

_(If you wanna)_

_If you change your mind_

_Well that's the way it goes_

_But I'm gonna keep your jeans_

_And your old black hat_

_('Cuz I wanna)_

_They look good on me_

_You're never gonna get them back_

_At least not today_

_Not today_

_Not today, 'cuz_

_If it's over let it go and_

_Come tomorrow it will seem_

_So yesterday_

_So yesterday_

_I'm just a bird_

_That's already flown away_

_Laugh it off_

_Let it go and_

_When you wake up it will seem_

_So yesterday_

_So yesterday_

_Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay_

_You can say you're bored_

_(If you wanna)_

_You can act real tough_

_(If you wanna)_

_You could say you're torn_

_But I've heard enough_

_Thank you_

_You've made my mind up for me_

_When you started to ignore me_

_Do you see a single tear_

_It isn't gonna happen here_

_At least not today_

_Not today_

_Not today, 'cuz_

_If it's over let it go and_

_Come tomorrow it will seem_

_So yesterday_

_So yesterday_

_I'm just a bird_

_That's already flown away_

_Laugh it off_

_Let it go and_

_When you wake up it will seem_

_So yesterday_

_So yesterday_

_Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay_

_If you're over me, I'm already over you_

_If it's all been done, What is left to do_

_How can you hang up, If the line is dead_

_If you wanna walk out, I'm a step ahead_

_If you're movin' on, I'm already gone_

_If the light is off, Then it isn't on_

_At least not today_

_Not today_

_Not today, 'cuz_

_If it's over let it go and_

_Come tomorrow it will seem_

_So yesterday_

_So yesterday_

_I'm just a bird_

_That's already flown away_

_Laugh it off_

_Let it go and_

_When you wake up it will seem_

_So yesterday_

_So yesterday_

_Haven't you heard you're so (yesterday)_

_If it's over let it go and_

_Come tomorrow it will seem_

_So yesterday_

_So yesterday_

_I'm just a bird_

_That's already flown away_

_Laugh it off_

_Let it go and_

_When you wake up it will seem_

_So yesterday_

_So yesterday_

_Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay_

We then finished the song. All the Cullens were then clapping while Edward clapped with a pained look in his eyes. Elizabeth and I then bowed and gave each other a high five.

"Great job sis," she said smiling.

"You too sis," I said. We then sat down on the floor to continue the game when the phone rang.

* * *

Song included in this chapter:

**So Yesterday by Hilary Duff**

**Potential Breakup Song by Aly and A.J.**

**Please Review?**


	12. The Video BPOV & EPOV

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**I am so sorry for everything. I am currently getting ideas for other stories and so I have to write them down before I forget. I have also been hurt a couple of weeks ago by a review. I would like to say that these are what I choose them to be. I take suggestions but I go along with what I think fits in the story. The songs I choose in the chapters are because Bella wrote them when she heart broken. Please write reviews but please no hurtful comments. I write this story because I love the plot line and I already have everything planned so I just need to put in songs. Thank you for all the reviewers that have given me inspiration to write. Thank you for this any for you support.**

**IMPORTANT!!!!**

**IN THIS CHAPTER I INCLUDE THE MUSIC VIDEO SHE'S NO YOU BY JESSE MCCARTNEY. IT IS BETTER TO IMAGINE BELLA IN PLACE OF THE GIRL WHO KISSES JESSE AND ELIZABETH IS INCLUDED AS WELL. ALSO I DON'T OWN THE SONG SHE'S NO YOU.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Elizabeth quickly went to the phone while we waited. I was clearly able to hear the conversation and so were the Cullens.

"Hello?" answered Elizabeth.

"Hey Elizabeth, How are you?"

"Ohh hey Jason," Elizabeth said. " I didn't recognize your voice sorry. So what's up?"

"Nothing much just trying to find more people for the videos." replied Jason.

"Ohh yeah the music videos. So who are you working with for the video?," Elizabeth asked.

"I am right now working with Jesse McCartney. We are doing the video She's No You,"

"You are? I love that song. So what did you need?" asked Elizabeth.

"I was wondering if you and Bella would help us on the video."

"I don't know, we are really busy. Since next week is our birthday and a whole bunch of crap. Wait hold on." Elizabeth then turned to me. "Bella, what do you think? Should we do the music video or not?"

"First find out what we are to do." I said. She nodded.

"Jason, what exactly are we going to have to do for the video?" She asked.

"Well Bella was chosen to be the main role and so all she has to do is kiss Jesse at the end and walk around a bit that is it. And for you Elizabeth you need to pretend to be in a coffee shop drinking coffee and having a conversation with another girl. So what do you say?" Jason said. At that part of the conversation I saw that Edward tensed.

"Well I really don't know. Give Bella and I some time to think about it and we will call you in about 15 minutes. Okay,"

"Okay that is fine. So tell Bella I say hi and I'll talk to you later bye." Jason said. Elizabeth hung up and then came to sit down next to me. The Cullens all had looks of confusion on their faces. Alice then spoke.

"Who's Jason?" she asked.

"Jason is one our vampire friends. We met him a decade ago and he shares the same diet as us. We asked him if he wanted to join our little family but he politely said no. He is our best friend and he is in the music business as well he directs, produces and chooses actors for his videos. He is well known for many music videos and we help him at times when he needs actors. When we do help him we met a lot of other artists. Elizabeth and I love seeing him. He is like a brother to me.," I said. I quickly sent a message to Elizabeth through my mind and looked at her.

'_Though to you he may be more,' I thought smirking._

"Shut up Bella," she said muttering.

'_Ohh come on. I know you have a crush on him, Am I right?'_

"Bella drop it" she said glaring at me.

'_Come on I am your sister please tell me'_

"Fine I do. There happy," Elizabeth answered putting her head down. I used my powers at that moment and saw her blushing.

'_I am glad. I promise that I won't tell anyone okay,'_

"Okay, because I don't want them in any of my personal business. But now stop with the mind speaking because they look so confused now and also cut it out with the human stuff." she said. I looked back to the Cullens and she was right. They seemed more confused than ever. I then turned off my power and the blush on her cheeks went away.

"Sorry, we have private conversations when there are people around us. So what else were we talking about?," I asked. Elizabeth then spoke smiling with a look of revenge in her eyes.

"We were talking about the video. So should we do it or not? I say yes and I know that Jesse would want you to," she said.

"Drop it Elizabeth," I said clenching my teeth.

"Sorry sis but this is pay back for the mind conversation. So what was I saying, ohh yes Jesse. Jesse would want you to be in the music video Bella, that boy has been after you since we started writing songs. Come on Bella you wouldn't want to make Jesse upset would you," she said trying to make me feel guilty. I saw from the corner of my eye that Edward was really tense.

"Ugh, fine. Go call Jason and tell him that we will do the video," I said glaring at her.

"I'll text him okay," she said getting out her cell phone. She replied and then she got a text back.

"It says that we are needed tomorrow and that you need to dress in a nice blue shirt okay." Elizabeth said.

"Fine," I muttered.

"Okay all done," said Elizabeth.

"Wait can we bring guests?" I asked her.

"Yeah he said we can as long as they do not interrupt the video shoot or do something stupid," with that she looked towards Emmett. Emmett saw this and started to argue with her.

"I would do no such thing. I can behave myself when it is needed. When it is I can be a perfect angel" he said trying to convince her.

"Yeah right and I am the Queen of Italy," she muttered glaring at him. The rest of the Cullens laughed while Edward seemed deep in thought and Emmett pouted.

"Okay so lets continue this game since we have around a few somewhat hours until the video shoot and since it is already 2 in the morning." Elizabeth said. She then turned to me.

"It is your turn Bella," she said.

"Okay then, let me think." I said. I then looked around at all the Cullens. I couldn't choose Alice since she just chose me. And then Emmett would get revenge on me and Rosalie would be so mad. If I chose Edward I would be in pain and Jasper would just try to stay calm.

"Okay I choose Jasper." I said. At this Jasper's eyes widened in surprise.

"Truth or dare Jasper," I asked. He stayed silent for a moment until he answered.

"Dare," he said.

"I dare you to act out Romeo and Juliet with Emmett. With you being Juliet while acting out the balcony scene." I said laughing.

Jasper's eyes showed fear now. Emmett on the other hand was laughing.

"Come on Jasper ohh I mean Juliet." he said smiling.

They got up to act it and during the whole dare the rest of us were laughing so hard. Emmett was so into the character that he actually kissed Jasper. After that Emmett ran outside with Jasper behind him. The ended up fighting outside and instead of finishing the game we kept watching them fight over the dare. It was such a funny sight. When it was already 7 in the morning, Elizabeth and I decided to change and get ready to head to the video shoot. Elizabeth changed into a pink top with a short jean jacket with blue jeans and then with brown stripped flats with her hair lose and slightly curled again. I on the other hand changed to a blue V-neck shirt and skinny jeans with black flats while my hair was lose around me with its natural curls. We headed downstairs when we got downstairs I waited for the Cullens in the living room while Elizabeth called a limo. They all came down dressed nicely. Rosalie as usual looked like a model while Alice looked inhumanly beautiful. The guys looked great as well.

"You guys look great," I said

"Thanks Bella, you look gorgeous. I never thought that you would actually were skinny jeans," Alice said bouncing up and down.

"Thanks, I never would have considered this when I was human. The celebrity life really changed me.," I said. At that moment Elizabeth appeared.

"Well our limo will be here in a few minutes. And I talked to Jason he appreciates the fact that we are doing this and I talked to Jesse and he is exited to be working with us.," she said looking at me.

"Okay. Bye the way get invitations to the birthday party thing so we could give Jason and invitation and Jesse one as well.," I said.

"I already got them. So we are set, the limo just has to arrive." she said. And at that moment there was a knock on the door. Elizabeth went to open it when we heard the voice of an old man.

"Hello Miss Swan, I am your limo driver Simon."

"Hello it is nice to meet you. My sister and I will be out in a few minutes okay?" she said.

"That is fine miss. I will wait in the car." he said and with that he left to the car when Elizabeth came back to the living room.

"Okay Bella so turn on your power on the both of us so we can act human again," she said.

I nodded and quickly turned on my power. I instantly felt warm and had different sensation course through my body. Then they stopped.

"Okay so let's go and finish that video shoot quickly." she said heading outside. We followed her towards the limo and go ready to go. Then in 5 minutes we were already heading to the video shoot. Until we got there Elizabeth started naming rules that the Cullens had to follow.

"Okay Cullens, if you guys want to hang out with us in public you guys have to follow some rules. First of all don't do some stupid mistake that has to do with what we are. Second don't act like an idot in public. Third if you see a famous actor, actress, or etc. don't squeal or go up to them or stalk them or anything else. If they want to talk to you they will come up to you and if they do talk to you act cool down start acting like a crazed fan. Then if you are a fan ask them politely if you can take a picture with them or get an autograph. Fourth, do not hit on any of the girls or boys please you do not want to be known as freaks or stalkers. Fifth, if you have to eat in public you have to eat it even if it means throwing it up later. We can't put ourselves at risk of people finding out our secret. Sixth, you are to stay were you are told or allowed to be. Seventh, do not try to get discovered as a star or something else there because they will call security. Eighth you are not allowed to talk about anything of our private life. Ninth, if people ask you how we know you, you are to tell them that you guys are our childhood friends. Tenth, do not do anything rational because Bella and I were hit on, crazed by fans, or etc. Eleventh, under any circumstances try not to talk to the paparazzi. If you do they will try to shape your words into a different meaning. Twelfth, under any circumstances you are not to disturb the video shoot. Thirteenth, for all of you if you get asked out on a date or something by a famous person, your partner is not to get jealous and start glaring at the guy because they will call security and then banned from ever going there again. So just deal with it and politely say no thank you. Fourteenth, no public display of affection okay. At last but not least, some actors can act like conceited snobs and more so just deal with it because it is the stardom gone to their head. Do not get angry at them but just walk away if they begin to annoy you." she said. All the Cullens looked at her like she was crazy while Emmett seemed to really think about the rules. We got to the studio on time while Elizabeth finished going over some last minute details. When then got out of the car and searched for Jason and Jesse.

I was looking for one of them when I bumped into someone. I almost fell to the ground when the person caught me. I looked up to see my savior and saw that he had blond hair and blue eyes I then recognized him as Jesse McCartney. I instantly blushed.

"Hello Isabella, it is nice to see you again." he said smiling. He helped me stand up straight before I answered.

"Hello Jesse, it is nice to see you again as well." I said. Then at that moment Elizabeth saw me talking to Jesse. She came over to help me.

"Hello Jesse thank you for helping my sister get on her feet again," she laughing lightly. Jesse smiled at that comment.

"It is no problem. So we should head towards the set now." he said.

"Of course, but first we would like you to meet some of our guests," Elizabeth said introducing the Cullens.

"These are the Cullens and the Hales, they were our childhood friends. I would like you to meet Rosalie and Jasper Hale are the twins and Emmett, Alice and Edward Cullen." she said pointing them out to him. I looked at Edward and saw him glaring at Jesse.

"Hello it is nice to meet you all." he said. Then there was silence.

"So lets head to the set Jesse. Besides we still need to see Jason," I said breaking the silence. He nodded and began to lead the way to the set. I then heard Elizabeth say something fast at vampire speed.

"Remember the rules because if you don't our career may be on the line," she said.

"Calm down Elizabeth we won't do anything wrong we promise okay," said Alice exasperated.

"Okay I believe you," she muttered.

When we got to the set I quickly recognized Jason by his brown messy hair. His hair was not a messy as Edward's though. I then came up with a plan.

'_Elizabeth why don't we sneak up on Jason.' I thought._

" I agree with that," she said whispering. We started walking forward with the Cullens and Jesse looking at us with confusion. Then suddenly we hugged Jason. Jason then proceeded to jump up and scream. Elizabeth and I were instantly laughing. He then turned around. Jason then glared at us with his topaz eyes. He looked like a model with his features. He had muscles but not a lot either.

"Hello Isabella and Elizabeth," he said glaring at us still. Elizabeth and I looked towards each other and then turned back to him and pouted.

"Aww… come on. Please forgive us. We just were so excited since we haven't seen you in months," I said pouting more. With that Jason smiled.

"I forgive you guys as long as no one teases me for screaming." he said.

"Deal," Elizabeth and I said together laughing. Jason then hugged me and then Elizabeth.

"I missed you guys as well but I have been busy shooting videos," he said. Then I remembered something.

"Ohh Jason we have a couple of things to say. First we would like you to meet our guests. Remember that we told you about the Cullens." I said.

"Yeah, what about them. Is that Edward here? If he is I am taking him outside for all the hurt and pain he made you go through." he muttered clenching his fists.

"Jason please be calm and quiet down, I can handle it okay," I said. He looked at me and then nodded. I then lead him towards the Cullens.

"Cullens, this is Jason Mathews. He is shooting this video. Jason these are the Cullens and the Hales. Rosalie and Jasper Hale are the twins and Emmett, Alice and Edward Cullen." I said pointing them out. Jason was tense when I pointed out Edward.

"Hello it is nice to meet you all," he said. Then there was another awkward silence. Thankfully Elizabeth broke it.

"Why don't we begin shooting Jason." she said. Jason then nodded and turned to Jesse.

"Jesse head to wardrobe while I explain the video to the twins." he said. Jesse then nodded and left. Then Jason turned to us.

"Okay Elizabeth and Bells here is what you have to do. Elizabeth you have to simple look at Jesse when he passes the window and turn back to look at the other girls then when he is nearing the end of the window look at him and pick up the coffee then set it down for a close up. Then Bella you come in in the end, we will just give you a light blue jacket and a scarf for the scene. So you are to be on the other side of the road then motorbikes pass. After they pass you are to run across the street into Jesse's arms. He is going to be smiling. Then you look up and both you lean in and kiss. The kiss is to be about 2 minutes long and not just a small kiss okay. Then while both of you are kissing the cameras will be in different angles. Then after that both of you will get in a taxi and drive off. While in the taxi put your head on his shoulder. Understood?" he asked.

I nodded while blushing about the part of the kiss. Elizabeth was simply laughing at me. I then turned to her.

"I am now regretting ever giving into you to do this video." I said.

"Bells, you make me do things I do not want to do so this is payback." she said smiling.

"Okay so Bella so here is the jacket and the scarf put on okay. I'll see you both in about 10 minutes." he said leaving. We both just nodded and turned back to face the Cullens.

"So you guys will see us work but please behave," Elizabeth said helping me put on the jacket and fixing the scarf.

"Of course, but aren't you excited Bella. You get to kiss Jesse McCartney. Oh My God! He is gorgeous," said Alice jumping up and down. Edward just glared at her but stayed quiet. Then we heard our names be called over the intercom.

"Elizabeth and Isabella Swan to the set please." a man's voice said. We then turned to face each other.

"Well good luck sis," Elizabeth said hugging me.

"You to sis," I said hugging her as well. I then turned to face the Cullens.

"We'll be back in in couple of hours do feel free to watch." I said walking away from them. Elizabeth then followed behind me as we ran at a human pace to the set. **(Watch the video to imagine Bella in the video along with Elizabeth.)**

When we got there the video had begun filming. Jesse was walking down a street and then a girl passes by. The scene after that was were two girls stopped him with their car. After that scene it was Elizabeth turn. She looked at Jesse and Jesse looked at her. She then turned back to the girls and then picked up her coffee and looked like she was going to drink it. Then after that she looked again and then set the coffee down spilling it and the crew zoomed in on the coffee. After that I knew my big scene was coming. I looked behind me and saw the Cullens there. I quickly smiled and then went to take my place. I was on one side when Jesse was on the other he was walking holding on the fence prop. Then the motorbikes passed by and Jesse stopped walking and smiled towards me and I smiled back. Then the last motorbike passed by and I ran at a human pace to Jesse. He smiled at me and then I ran into his arms. He then touched my hair and then came the kiss. We leaned in and we kissed. It was not a chaste kiss but a really intense kiss that you could feel the passion. The cameras zoomed in and we ended the kiss. He then pushed back some of my loose hairs again. He then got a hold of my hand and lead me towards the taxi he called. I then got in and he did as well. He then turned to me and after that I laid my head on his shoulder and we left in the taxi. We then heard cut being called by Jason. Both of us then got out of the taxi and went towards Jason.

"That was great you guys. Bella and Jesse you both did spectacular. I actually felt the emotion in that kiss. So we are finished. Thank you everybody and lets give a round of applause for having the Swan twins here," he said clapping.

Elizabeth and I both blushed at the same time. Then Jesse spoke.

"I would like to thank everyone as well. And I hope we get to work on other videos together. And I would like to thank the Swan twins as well." he said. He looked at me and smiled while I blushed.

After that I had something to say.

"I would like to thank you Jason and Jesse for inviting my sister and I to be in one of your videos. We are honored so thank you," I said. After that everyone went to what they were doing before while I took off the jacket and the scarf. I then turned to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth hand me on the invitations. I'll give it to Jesse while you give it to Jason." I said. She nodded and then I sent her one of my thoughts.

'_What did the Cullens think?' I thought._

"I'll tell you later," she said at a vampire whisper.

I nodded and left to go find Jesse. I found him getting out of his jacket.

"Hey Jesse," I called. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey Isabella," he said.

"Hey, umm… my sister and I wanted to invite you to our birthday bash next week. And so here is the invitation we both hope you can come." I said blushing and handing him the invitation. He just smiled at me and laughed.

"Of course, I would love to come. Thank you." he said getting a hold of the invitation.

"Your welcome. Well bye," I said turning to leave.

"Umm… Isabella wait." he said. I turned back and found him in front of me.

"I wanted to thank you again for everything today," he said. He then looked at me and leaned down to kiss my check. I bushed when he moved away.

"So I'll see you later," he said.

"Yeah bye," I said blushing. He then turned around and went back to wardrobe.

I was about to exist when I noticed Edward standing in the door way. I looked at him and in his eyes were pain and hurt. I looked away and walked passed him to were the others were standing. I was still blushing and Elizabeth noticed it.

" I told you Bells, that boy has a crush on you ," she said smiling. Again I just blushed.

"Alright enough embarrassment did you give the invitation to Jason," I asked.

"Yes, he is coming," she said with a small smile.

"Okay then let's head home and finish those songs and order the dresses you wanted," I said walking to the limo. The others followed me and we got in the limo and headed home were I could talk to my sister without anyone knowing what we talked about.

**EPOV**

I was in pain while I watched my Bella be kissed by a different man. I wanted to hurt Jesse even if he was famous. He kissed my Bella when he shouldn't have. But this was due to my stupid mistake. I could feel the passion in the kiss even if it was just for a video. And the kiss was different than the kisses Bella and I shared. I was in my own personal hell when I saw them smile at each other. Jasper tried calming me down but I felt so much pain that it couldn't be handle. After the filming was done I tried to find were Bella went so I went to find her in the same room with Jesse. They were so close to each other and then Jesse leaned down and kissed Bella on the cheek. After he pulled away she was blushing so much. He then left and she was there just standing there in shock. She then turned around and saw me there and looked into my eyes. I felt pain at the moment and I think it was shown so clearly in my eyes. After that Bella looked away and walked past me. I was broken hearted. Just one thing could have broken my heart completely: seeing her be kissed by another person. The thing that hurt me the most was the fact he made her blush while I just made her cry.

* * *

Song mentioned : She's no you by Jesse McCartney

Please review.


	13. The Outcome BPOV

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**Sorry about the late chapter I have already finished the next chapter and I just need to edit it so it will most likely be posted around tommorrow. So Enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

We got home in a matter of minutes. Once we got home I instantly went up to the music room with Elizabeth following me.

"We'll be down in a couple of minutes okay," she said.

"Okay, we'll just be in our rooms." said Alice pulling Jasper with her to their room. We just nodded.

I quickly went inside the music room with Elizabeth and then she closed the door behind her. Then the questioning began as soon as we laid down on the floor.

"So how was the kiss?" she asked with amusement in her eyes. I blushed again with my power still on.

"It meant nothing Elizabeth. So get you head out of the gutter." I said turning off my power to stop the embarrassment.

"Yeah right. Meant nothing my ass. I saw a full lip-locking make out session in just that little clip." she said.

"I mean it, the kiss meant nothing at all." I said.

"To you it meant nothing, but to that boy he was falling for you so hard. You should have read his mind. He said that you were perfect and that you were so kind and the list goes on. He seems to like you a lot," she said smirking.

"Elizabeth, please stop with this please," I pleaded.

"Fine. So what were you blushing about when you came back," she asked with curious eyes.

"Jesse kissed me on the check," I said embarrassed. She chuckled.

"Bells, that boy has fallen, hard for you," she said looking at me.

"Okay enough of this conversation back to my questions. What were the Cullens thinking when we did the kiss," I asked curious since I didn't see their expressions.

"I read their minds so let me list them off: Jasper was in torture because of Jesse's lust and a bit of yours as well." she said smiling. I looked down again embarrassed.

"Alice was bouncing up and down with excitement thinking oh my god at such a fast speed that I almost thought I would have a headache. Then Emmett was thinking of teasing you once we got home but since we came quickly up here he didn't have time for it. Then Rosalie was in shock that you actually knew how to kiss that way." she said laughing.

"Okay enough laughing at my expense," I told her glaring at her.

"Okay, fine. Then lastly Edward was in pain. He was thinking of the fact that when you two used to kiss it was just a simple little kiss not a big make out session. He was in so much pain that it couldn't be calmed and he wanted to kill Jesse for just touching his lips to yours," she said laughing harder than before.

"Well I always wanted to kiss Edward like that but we had a line that we couldn't cross because my life was in danger." I said pointing it out.

"Well he wanted to kill Jesse and then feed his remains to wolfs," she said smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay back to business. Have you already started looking for the dresses or what since today is, hold on let me look at the calendar." I said getting my cellphone out of my pocket.

"Since today is December 10 we only have 5 days now," I said looking at her.

"No, don't worry I already ordered your dress. It is gorgeous by the way. All we need to get is our masks but I'll get them sooner or later. I already have our shoes and accessories together. Then everything is in place for the party. The flowers are roses in reds, whites, and pinks. The room that we got for the event is huge. There is a gazebo with lights and then a fountain in the gardens. Then there is plenty of food that is delicious. The songs have been chosen and at the end of the night we are going to sing two songs. And then there will be a lot of dancing. So now all we have to do is write songs and enjoy the rest of the week," she said and at that moment her phone rang.

"Or maybe not," she muttered looking at her phone. It rang again and she answered.

"Hello, Elizabeth Swan speaking," she said. After this I didn't bother listening to the conversation so I just looked at the floor while she finished her conversation. I was thinking about new songs to write when Elizabeth nudged me. I looked up at that moment.

"Bells, apparently we have to do a photo shoot for the next two days." she said with a frown.

"What! That only leaves us two days to write two new songs." I said worried.

"I know Bella but we can figure something out. First check what time it is." she said. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 8 at night.

"Elizabeth it is already 8 at night. We have some what hours until it is December 11th." I said.

"Well lets get up and tell them what both of us have to do. First we are going to go on a quick hunting trip and then you and I are going to have to pack for two days and have a full makeover. So lets go change quickly and then head downstairs." she said getting up the floor.

"Fine lets go I'll meet you downstairs in 5 minutes." I said getting up and walking to the door.

I quickly opened the door and ran into my room and searched for some jeans, a t-shirt and a zip up sweater with sneakers. After I finished changing I ran downstairs where the Cullens now where watching TV and Elizabeth was waiting on the stairs.

"Come on Bella," she said heading to the living room. I just nodded

"Okay Cullens, Bella and I apparently have a photo shoot for the next two days. We are sorry that we might not have time to do anything fun. We will have fun the night of the party so feel free to go shopping or whatever you please as long as you do not destroy the house. After the photo shoot Bella and I will most likely spend the last days writing songs in our music room. We are going on a quick hunt right now and then after that we are having a full makeover only, Bella and I. And Alice I can't believe I am saying this, you can give us a small make over. Only hair and make up" she said. All the Cullens nodded except Alice. She was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"So we'll be heading out and we will be back in about 30 minutes or less." I said.

"Okay then have fun." Elizabeth said running out of the house.

"Show off ,"I yelled running after her. She just laughed.

We hunted for 30 minutes until our eyes were golden. Then we came back to the torture that was called Alice. As soon as we were at the door we were greeted by Alice pulling us to our rooms. She pushed me first into my bathroom and ordered me to shower. Then Elizabeth faced the same thing.

"Take a shower now both of you." she ordered. I sighed and quickly took a shower after that I changed into black skinny jeans with a read tank top and a white jacket. When I came out I saw Elizabeth wearing jeans with a black v-neck shirt and a brown jacket. When she saw me I noticed that she still had a towel on her head.

"Hasn't Alice begun the torture." I asked confused. If Alice was so excited she would have been doing hair and make up straight away.

"Yeah but I am hiding from her so shhhhh!" she said pointing to the locked bedroom door. Suddenly there was banging on the door.

"Let me in NOW!!!" yelled Alice.

I looked at Elizabeth terrified. Then Alice yelled again.

"Isabella Swan open this door now or I will take you to Paris to shop for a month straight," she threatened. I instantly went to the door not wanting to go shopping in Paris for a month. When I opened the door a small black blur entered the room before I could say anything. I then looked around and saw Alice holding Elizabeth with her arms behind her back.

"I told you not to escape," Alice hissed. I looked at Elizabeth and for the first time her eyes showed fear. I then just burst out laughing. After that I looked back and saw that Alice had finished giving Elizabeth a make over while I laughed. Wow she was fast.

"Your turn Bella," Alice and Elizabeth said smugly. My eyes simply widened. After 20 minutes of struggling I was finally done. Elizabeth had packed while Alice gave me a makeover. After that we simply headed down in jeans and a long sleeved shits. We headed to the living room were the other Cullens were. Elizabeth and I were simply taking a limo that was already outside waiting for us.

"Okay you guys have fun. You guys can go anywhere in the house except our rooms. So have a good time," I said. We said our good byes for the next two days and headed to the limo. We were to be living a hotel for the photo shoot since they wanted to begin early in the morning. When we got their we just changed into our fancy clothes and watched TV until it was 8 o'clock on December 11. When it was already 7 I turned my power on and we began heading to the set. We got there with 20 minutes to spare and then they dragged us to wardrobe. We were to model dresses so we changed into the dresses. This continued for the next day it was complete torture. When we completely finished the photo shoot it was now December 12 at 8 o' clock at night. We just headed home after we finished. We arrived at the house and saw that it was in one complete piece. When Elizabeth saw that it was still standing she sighed a sigh of relief. I got out of the limo, got our bags and went up to the door. I instantly felt that something was wrong.

"Why is it so quiet? I can't hear anything inside." Elizabeth said. I just shrugged. We opened the door to be ambushed by Alice and Emmett. We instantly fell on the ground with them above us. They were smiling like idiots above us. I was instantly angry.

"Hi Alice, Emmett. Can I ask why you attack us?" I asked glaring at them. Their smiles just widened.

"It's cuz we missed you Bella." Emmett said picking me up off the ground and giving me a hug. I instantly smiled.

"I missed you to guys but please don't do that," I said dusting myself off.

"So we are going to go shopping Bella," Alice said. I just nodded.

"That is fine with me. Elizabeth and I have to work on two new songs. I had one in my head a couple of days ago but I forgot the lyrics. So have fun." I said waving to them . They waved backed and then exited out of the door. Elizabeth and I then headed upstairs. We began with had working on our songs. Elizabeth had a song idea at the top of her head. It was about the similarities between us two. It came naturally to her so we wrote the lyrics and then came up with the sound as well. I tried to remember the song I had in my head a couple of days ago, but it didn't come to my head. I stayed thinking for a day straight. Nothing came to my mind. I then thought of Edward and a song came into my mind. The last day we spent writing the lyrics and the music. It was 8 o'clock on December 14. I instantly looked at Elizabeth with a sigh of relief.

"Elizabeth, we are finally done writing these two songs. What do we do now?" I asked falling to the floor.

"Well we should go downstairs and see if the others want to go hunting. Or if they need help with anything for tomorrows party." she said heading towards the door.

"Yeah, lets' go." I said getting up from the floor.

We headed downstairs and then we saw the Cullens happily watching TV while Edward was looking out the window. They turned our way and then smiled.

"Hey you guys. Did you finish writing the songs." Emmett said.

"Yes, we did. What about you guys what did you all do all this time?" I asked.

"Ohh nothing just watch movies, watch TV and Alice's favorite: went shopping," he said rolling his eyes. Then Jasper interrupted.

"Are you now done from your busy week after tomorrow?" he asked. I looked at Elizabeth for that answer.

"Are we Elizabeth?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Seriously Bells, this is why we have a music room. But yes after tomorrow we are completely officially on break. I told anyone that could give us a project of some sort that we will be vacationing until it is time to work on our new album. That means we can travel anywhere where there is no sun. Oh Joy." She said rolling her eyes. I just grimaced. I then turned to Alice and Rosalie.

"Ohh did you two get your dresses." I asked.

"Yes they are beautiful. Rosalie's is red while mine is green. And we got the perfect masks." Alice said jumping up and down.

"And are Esme and Carlisle coming?" I asked.

"Yes, they are really excited to see you again," Edward answered for me.

The rest of the time we spent it talking together and just laughing. It was like before they left only now my safety was no longer an issue. At 6 sharp in the morning, Elizabeth got up and said that they were going to start to get ready because we had to make sure that everything was good for the party. She also told them that a limo would come pick them up at 6 sharp in the evening and we would be leaving a half an hour later. The Cullens agreed and thanked her while I was dragged off to my doom.


	14. The Party BPOV

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**I am so sorry. Here is the next chapter. So enjoy! During the first part you can listen to whatever song that is a party song that makes you dance.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was pushed into the shower after we went upstairs to Elizabeth's room. She locked the door saying that no one would see me or the dress until the party. After I showered I immediately found a big amount of curlers, hairdryers and make up. When I saw them I feared my life. Elizabeth then proceeded to putting curlers in my hair and then began painting my nails. She painted them dark blue with little designs of silver stars on them.

"Well while they dry I am going to go shower quickly and don't move a muscle," she told me. I just nodded to save my breath from arguing. She went to go shower and was out in 15 minutes. By then my nails had dried and then she started to take out the curlers in my head. Out came soft brown curls, she then started to pin some of the curls up and then made sure the curls on the bottom were not messed up at all. After that she gave me a pedicure and then when I was done I read a book while she got ready her self. She gave herself curls and put them up in an elegant manner. She then painted her nails a soft pink with white flowers designs. It was about 5:45 in the afternoon. After she left her nails dry she lead me to her closet.

"Okay Bella. Time to put on your dress and your mask." She said opening her closet. She looked through it and then brought out two dress holding bags. One was white and one was black. She then put them gently on her bed. She first opened the black bag and out came a beautiful blue dress. It was gorgeous. It was strapless with ruffles.

"I love it, Elizabeth." I said touching it gently.

"I knew you would," she said smiling. She then began helping me put on the dress without ruining my hair. When we finished I went to look at myself in the mirror. I felt like a princess in the dress. Then from behind me I saw Elizabeth smiling. She then came over to me and gave me a hug.

"You look beautiful Bells. Now let's put on those heels and the mask." she said. I for the first time did not complain about wearing heels. Elizabeth helped me put on my silver heels and then my blue and gold colored mask. I looked in the mirror and I couldn't recognized the girl in the reflection. The girl staring back had beautiful chocolate brown hair and her dress brought out her skin tone. I turned back to find Elizabeth already completely dressed as well. She had a beautiful pink dress on that was strapless with a little shawl. She also had on a beautifully painted mask that matched her dress with gold heels.

"Elizabeth you look amazing" I said. She just smiled.

"Thanks Bella." she said.

"No, thank you Elizabeth. You set this up and have taken care of our career. Thank you," I said hugging her.

"Your welcome, Bells. I already have a change of clothes over there for when we perform but that will be at the end of the night." she said. I just nodded. We began grabbing a jacket incase it was cold for later even though we didn't need it. We then headed downstairs where we saw that the Cullens had already left while we got ready. We did not have to wait so long for the limo to get here. Once it arrived we immediately got in and then started heading to the party. We were arriving to the event so I turned on my power. We started arriving and saw a lot of flashing lights and then people on the red carpet. The limo then stopped at the end of the red carpet. The door opened and Elizabeth exited with me following after her. There were a lot of flashing lights. They were asking questions, and then asking for interviews. We stayed there a couple of minutes before heading inside.

In side the ballroom it was gorgeous. It was filled with flowers lights and music. There was also plenty of food for the humans and cake for the occasion. When we entered every one turned our way and someone announced our arrival.

"And here are the beautiful twin sisters, Isabella and Elizabeth Swan," they said. Instantly everyone started clapping and cheering. We both blushed and started to look around. We then both went into the crowd and began talking with others. I then felt someone hug me.

"Ohhh Bella you look amazing. Who knew you could finally wear heels?" Alice said smiling. I just laughed. Alice was wearing a green dress and a white mask with a flower.

"Yes Alice, I can finally wear heels." I said. She then began to lead me and Elizabeth where the other Cullens were. I then saw a woman with Carmel colored hair and then a man with blond hair.

"Hello Esme, Carlisle," I said smiling. I couldn't believe that they were here. Esme was wearing a black dress with black heels and then a gold mask. All the Cullen boys were wearing silver masks with tuxes. Rosalie then had a red dress with a red mask as well.

"Hello Bella, Ohh we missed you so much," Esme said hugging me. Then Carlisle hugged me as well.

"It is great to see you again, Bella," he said.

"It is great to see you both again. Also Carlisle, Esme I would like you to meet my sister Elizabeth," I said.

"Hello dear, It is nice to meet you," They said.

"Like wise. I have heard so much about you from Bella," she said smiling. Then someone tapped me on my shoulder. I looked around to see Jason behind me. He was wearing a tux and a mask similar to the Cullens.

"Hey Bells," he said hugging me. He then turned to my sister and gave her a hug as well.

"Esme, Carlisle this is one of my great friends. This is Jason Mathews." I said introducing them to him.

"Hello it is nice to meet you," he said shaking their hands. They nodded.

"Hey Bells, Jesse is looking for you" he said. I just nodded my head.

"He likes you Bella." Elizabeth said smiling and pointing to her head.

"Shut up," I told her. I then turned to the Cullens.

"Well enjoy the party and we can then go to our house to talk their since right now isn't a good time to talk." I said pointing to the party. They nodded and then separated. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett went to go dance while Edward stayed standing there and Esme and Carlisle went to go searching for somewhere to sit. Edward seemed to want to talk to me but was interrupted by someone.

"Hey Isabella. You look amazing tonight," said Jesse. He was wearing a tux as well as a silver mask. I was clearly now wondering how many guys wore silver masks. How many in the world are there?

"Hey Jesse, Thank you. You look great as well." I said.

"So happy birthday Isabella. Also I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me," he asked with nervousness in his tone.

"Sure. I'd love too." I said. We began heading out to the dance floor and I turned back and saw Edward with a saddened expression on his face. Everyone began separating a walk way and we walked to the center of the dance floor. Elizabeth was already there dancing with Jason. They were playing a fast rhythm song so we just started dancing. Alice and Rosalie were then there dancing with us. I spent the whole night dancing and talking to others when we were interrupted by Elizabeth.

"Bella so later we can enjoy the rest of this party, we should perform the new songs. We will keep our masks on but we need to change into comfortable clothes. Afterwards we change back into our dresses." she said pulling me to a room with clothes racks in it.

"Okay so what do we wear." I asked.

"Don't worry about it just change into the clothes I give you," she said helping me take off my dress. She then handed me a midnight blue tank top with dark wash jeans with a short jean jacket and black flats. I changed quickly and then turned around to find Elizabeth dressed the same way only with a pink tank top.

"I thought that maybe it would be easier to wear the same thing since we are twins," she said putting air quotes on twins. I just smiled.

"It's fine," I said. We then hung our dresses and then exited out the door. We were nearing the stage when I heard Jason announce us.

"The twins will now present two new songs for all of you to hear. So let's hear it for the Swan twins." he said pointing in our direction. The spotlight was instantly on us, we just smiled and headed towards the stage. After that we began getting our instruments ready. We made sure everything was fine before beginning.

"So tonight we will present two new songs that will be on our next album. So enjoy the first song is called Here we go again." I said presenting the song. Then we began playing.

**(_Here we go again by Demi Lovato.) Again play it if you would like to imagine it._**

_I throw all of your stuff away. _

_Then I clear you out of my head. _

_I tear you out of my heart, _

_and ignore all your messages. _

_I tell everyone we got through _

_cause I'm so much better without you._

_But it's just another pretty lie. _

_Cause I break down, _

_everytime you come around._

_O Oh O Oh_

_So how did you get here_

_under my skin? _

_swore that I'd ne__ver let you back in._

_Should have known better in trying to let you go, _

_cause here we go go go again._

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit _

_something about you is_

_so addicting. _

_We're falling together _

_you'd think that by now __I'd know _

_cause here we go go go again._

_You never know what you want _

_and you never say what you need. _

_but I start to go insane everytime that you look at me. _

_You only hear half of what I say, _

_and you're always showing up too late. _

_And I know that I should say goodbye, _

_but its no use. _

_Can't be with or without you _

_O Oh O Oh _

_So how did you get here _

_under my skin? _

_Swore that I'd never let you back in. _

_Should have known better _

_in trying to let you go, _

_cause here we go go go again. _

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit _

_Something about you is_

_so addicting. _

_We're falling together _

_you'd think that by now I'd know _

_cause here we go go go again. _

_And again, and again_

_And again, and again_

_And again_

_I threw all of your stuff away. _

_and I cleared you out of my head _

_And I tore you out of my heart._

_O Oh O Oh_

_O Oh O Oh _

_So how did you get here_

_under my skin? _

_Swore that I'd never let you back in. _

_Should have known better _

_in trying to let you go, _

_cause here we go go go again. _

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit _

_Something about you is so addicting. _

_We're falling together _

_you'd think that by now I'd know _

_cause here we go go _

_here we go again, _

_here we go again. _

_Should've know better _

_In trying to let you go _

_cause here we go go go again. _

_Again, again, again and again, and again _

_and again, and again, and again,_

_and again, and again, and again,_

_and again, and again, and again._

The people began clapping and cheering for our song. It was an amazing feeling accomplishment at this moment. I smiled and then nodded my head to Elizabeth. She nodded in return and introduced the other song.

"So the next song is very special to me and my sis. It is about friendship and how we may be different but we are the same." she said. We then began the next song.

_**(One and the Same by Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez)**_

_E: Hey hey hey _

_B: La la la la la _

_E: Hey hey hey _

_B: La la la la la _

_E: You come from here, I come from there _

_B: You rock out in your room, I rock the world premiere. _

_Both: Were more alike then anybody could ever tell. (ever tell) _

_B: Friday were cool, _

_Monday were freaks, _

_E: Sometimes we rule, _

_Sometimes we can't even speak. _

_Both: But we kick it up, let loose and LOL. (LOL)_

_E: It﻿ may seem cliche for me to wanna say _

_that you're not alone (that you're not alone) _

_B: And you can call me, uncool _

_But its a simple fact _

_I've got your back _

_E: Yeah yeah yeah _

_Both: 'Cause we're one and the same _

_We're anything but ordinary_

_One and the same _

_I think we're almost legendary _

_You and me _

_The perfect team _

_Chasing down the dream _

_We're one and the same! _

_E: Hey, hey, hey _

_B: La la la la la _

_B: I'm kinda like you _

_You're kinda like me _

_E: We write the same song _

_in a different key _

_Both: It's got a rhythm you _

_and me _

_Can get along (Get along) _

_E: And it may seem cliché _

_For me to wanna say _

_That you're not alone ( here I go again ) _

_B: And you can call me, uncool _

_But it's a simple fact _

_I still got your back (I still got your back) _

_Both: 'Cause we're one and the same _

_We're anything but ordinary _

_One and the same _

_I think we're almost legendary _

_You and me the perfect team _

_Shaking up the scene _

_We're one and the same _

_E: 'Cause we're one and the same _

_B: We're anything but ordinary _

_E: One and the same _

_B: We're something more than momentary... _

_E: 'Cause we're one _

_B: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah _

_E: 'Cause we're one (almost legendary) _

_B: We're anything but ordinary _

_Both: You and me the perfect team _

_Chasing down the dream _

_Oh, You and me the perfect team _

_Shaking up the scene _

_We're one and the same _

_E: Hey, Hey, Hey _

_B: La ,La, La, La, La _

_E: Hey, Hey, Hey _

We finished and put our guitars down. I then turned to Elizabeth and gave her a high five. Then Jason came on stage and put an arm on the both of us. While we smiled furiously at the audience who were cheering as loudly as they could.

"Well wasn't that amazing folks. Why don't we let these girls go change and enjoy the rest of the party. Also remember that exactly at midnight you are to take off your masks and reveal your faces. So let's have fun the rest of this night," Jason said. We then shook off his arms and then went to the room to change. We were filled with excitement and joy. After I calmed down I put back on the dress with Elizabeth's help. She on the other hand was able to put her dress on by herself without messing up her hair.

"You really have to teach me how to put on a dress without any help and not ruin my hair." I told her.

"It's a gift," she said fake sighing and twirling a piece of her hair. I just rolled my eyes at her.

We headed back to the dance floor but before I could follow Elizabeth I was interrupted by Edward.

"Hello Bella. May I have this dance," he asked unleashing the dazzling of his eyes.

"Of course," I said softly. Then a slow song began to play. I put my hand on his shoulder and then put my other hand in his. He then put his hand on my waist and then we began swaying to the music. I was actually beginning to relax that I put my head on his shoulder. I felt Edward become tense but then relaxed as well that he brought me closer..

"Bella, can we talk please," he asked. I looked up and saw a flash of hope in his eyes. I just nodded with out saying anything. We walked into the garden were the gazebo was and sat down on bench on the gazebo.

"Bella, I am completely sorry for everything I have done. I left you hurt when you needed me and I am sorry. I was trying to keep you safe. After what happened with Jasper, I couldn't bare anything else to happen to you. It was just Jasper that time but what would happen the next time. The next time it could have been me who lost control. I know that you want nothing to do with me but I needed to say what was needed to say. I didn't want to hurt you or anything. I was being selfish by putting myself before your protection." he said. With that he stood up and started to leave.

"Edward, wait." I said. He then turned back and I went up to him.

"I … I forgive you, Edward. I know that you were always worried about my protection but I just can't believe that you would do that when I told you I was fine being in danger, as long as I was with you. I loved you so much that it didn't matter," I said looking into his eyes.

"I know Bella but I couldn't handle it if I were the next one to hurt you. If I was the one who killed or injured you in someway, I would kill myself. You mean the world to me, Bella. You always have and you always will. Bella, can you please give me another chance." he asked. I thought about this, was I ready to have Edward back in my life or have him out of my life forever. I couldn't have him out of my life forever, he needed to be in my life.

"Yes, Edward. I'll give you a second chance but you have to gain my trust again. I lost faith in you when you left me. I can trust you again in time." I said looking him in the eye. I saw happiness flash in his eyes.

"Thank you, Bella. I know I'll gain your trust in time. Thank you, love." he said. We were then staring at each other when we started leaning forward. Then our lips met. This kiss was amazing, it was sweet and gentle but I could still feel his passion through this kiss. It was not like our other sweet kisses but it was still the same though with so much passion. We broke apart after a couple of minutes and he just held me in his arms. Then we heard something from inside.

"Well it is now officially midnight. So that means everyone take off your masks and reveal your face to the people in this room." an announcer said. With that Edward began taking off the mask from my eyes. After he finished he held my face gently in his hands while I took off his mask like he did to me. I finished taking off his mask when he spoke.

"My beautiful Bella," he muttered with his face near mine. He then kissed me again and I felt I could bust with happiness. We then broke apart and he hugged me near his chest again.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look, love?," he whispered in my ear. I just shook my head when my power of blushing kicked in.

"Well then you look beautiful that there are no words to describe it. I also love your blush," he said while I blushed even more.

"And the warmth that you still have as your power is amazing." he said. I just blushed even more that I was sure I looked like a tomato.

"Let's go inside love," he said. I just nodded. We headed inside were everyone already had their masks off. A lot of the people had left after they took off their masks. The only people left were Jason, Elizabeth and the Cullens. When the Cullens saw us they were all smiling at us. With Elizabeth and Jason, it was another thing. They were glaring at Edward. Then Elizabeth stepped forward.

"Jason and I accept the fact that you two are together again. And besides Bella needs happiness in her life," she said smiling at me but then turned to Edward glaring again.

"But if you ever break her heart again, we swear that we will hurt you. I will use my power on you and put you in the worst situation possible. And Jason will be tearing you to shreds afterwards. You hurt her and you die. Also you need to earn my trust as well as Jason's to know if you will actually keep your promise of protecting Bella. You have been warned." she said and then went back to stand near Jason.

"I agree with her Edward. Bella is like a sister to me so if you hurt her again I swear I will hurt you with as much pain possible," he said. I just rolled my eyes at them.

"Of course I understand," said Edward.

"Okay we should head home. Jason you should come over at least for tonight please," I said.

"I don't know Bells," he said.

"Please," I said pouting.

"Okay, fine," he said. I just smiled and then looked at Elizabeth.

I looked at her and saw that she nodded while smiling slightly. We then all headed to the limo. We got there in a matter of minutes. We then went inside after the limo left.

* * *

Songs used in this chapter:

Here we go again by Demi Lovato

One and the Same by Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez

Please review?


	15. Phone Calls BPOV

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**I am so sorry for not updating. I have been really busy and then Basketball season began again and then with AP's it is difficult to write. Though I have been writing about new ideas in this story. I would like to aslo say that my readers are awsome. You guys are all really awsome readers and I have read all your reviews and want to thank all of you. Thank you so much for reading my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy Hoildays! Enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Once we were all inside, we were in an awkward silence. I then broke it.

"Well why don't we change and then we meet in the living room. Esme, Carlisle we have another room for you upstairs. Jason I think we might have some of your clothes in one of the closets we just have to look," I said. He nodded while the Cullens just stared at us.

"So we'll be back in a few minutes," I said and then headed up the stairs with Elizabeth following. I went to her room with her following me. Once we got there, I shut the door and Elizabeth then dragged me to the middle of her room.

"I have to thank you again Elizabeth. Today was amazing." I said.

"Yeah, it was," she said trying to take off my mask carefully. Once she did she then began on my dress. She helped me get it off without messing up my hair. I then changed to jeans and a blue shirt with white sandals. I then turned towards her and saw that she already changed and had both dresses and masks in there bags. She was wearing shorts and a red shirt with black sandals. She seemed deep in thought when she put the bags in her closet then she spoke.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" she said.

"Yeah of course," I said sitting down on her sofa. She then came and sat down next to me.

"So today was a big night for you. Edward told you everything and you forgave him," she said.

"Yeah,"

"How do you feel about him now?" she asked holding a pillow.

"I love him but I can't trust him right now. He has to earn my trust back." I said. She nodded.

"Bella, I want you to be careful okay. I don't want you to turn back into your state when he left you. I don't think I can handle that again Bells," she said. I nodded.

"I will don't worry," I said.

"Okay, but if he does hurt you me and Jason are tearing him to shreds," she said. I nodded.

"Fine," I said rolling my eyes. She then stood up and I stood up as well. She then gave me a hug. After that we went downstairs and found everyone sitting in the living room in different clothes. Elizabeth went to sit near Jason and I sat on the other side of her. Everything was silent until Carlisle broke it.

"Bella, how have you been," he asked.

"Fine, I began writing music and then we started performing," I said.

"Do you have any powers," he asked.

"Yes I have human abilities and Elizabeth can read minds and control the elements." He nodded.

"Bella, we have to apologize as well. We are so sorry we left you in a horrible state," he said.

"We are truly sorry Bella," said Esme.

"It's fine I forgive you all," I said. They then stood up and came towards me to give me a hug. The rest of the night until morning we spent it talking and with me reconnecting with my old family and my new family.

After a few hours, we spent talking I went with Elizabeth and Jason to the music room. Our deadline for our album was nearing so we needed to work on it as much as we could. The Cullens came with us besides Esme and Carlisle, they went hunting. We headed to the music room and then just sat there on the floor with a guitar and a notebook trying to write another song.

"Bella, do you have any ideas. I honestly don't know what to write about." Elizabeth said leaning back.

"Well, let's come up with a beat and then we'll go from there." I said. Then Elizabeth's phone rang.

"Elizabeth Swan, speaking." she said "Yes… a role…the main lead female role… with who exactly?… with him…both of us, but I don't act… I see. Well, I need to talk to my sister, may we call you back, Okay thanks." She then hung up.

Then before she put it down it rang again.

"Hello… yes… the concert… when it is again… the 23rd… we have to perform… I have to talk to my sister since this at the last minute… of course I understand may I call you back, Okay thank you…"

Then it rang again.

"Hello… we have to record one Christmas song… but we weren't told of this…I have to talk to Isabella not just me may I call you back, Alright thank you."

Then unfortunately, it rang again. She was glaring at the phone now.

"Hello… to perform on New Years in New York… I have to talk to Isabella. May I call you back?… Of course thank you."

She then put the phone down and then put her head down. Then it rang again.

"No, I am not answering it now. Bella you answer it." she said glaring at the phone.

I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Is this the Pasadena bakery?" it sounded like an elderly woman.

"No sorry, wrong number."

"Ohh sorry thank you and good bye,"

"Bye" I said and then I hung up. I then looked to Elizabeth.

"What did they want?" she asked.

"Nothing wrong number." I said trying not to laugh. But just looking at Elizabeth's facial expression of anger broke me down. I started laughing so hard and began leaning on Edward, who was right beside me clearly amused. I controlled my laughter and then stayed leaning against him.

"This is so not fair," I heard Elizabeth mutter. I then turned to look at her.

"Besides that what were the other calls about," I asked.

"Well, the first one was about us auditioning for a role in a movie. That role either one of us could get it. I don't know why they want us to both audition if I told them I don't act. Anyways, the role we are both auditioning for is the main female role and the main guy will be Robert Pattinson." she said looking at me.

There was silence and then squeals after that. I also felt Edward stiffen.

"Oh my god, Robert Pattinson he is so hot. I want to meet him please Bella, please," said Alice jumping up and down. Jasper was clearly not amused by this.

"Come on Bella, please he is gorgeous have you seen his eyes," said Rosalie. Neither was Emmett, he was glaring already. I just stared at them in shock. I looked at Elizabeth and clearly she was about to laugh.

"Guys, calm down I haven't even decided if I want to audition or not." I said.

"Come on Bella, you have to audition please," said Alice pouting. I looked towards Elizabeth and she shook her head.

"Whatever you choose Bells, besides you are the one that has to do the role not me. I have to audition as well though," she said.

"How long is filming if I get the part?" I asked.

"It's 3 months," she said. I looked at Alice and Rosalie and they were begging me with their eyes.

"I don't know besides I don't know if you guys would be able to come."

"We can get some hotel rooms in the hotel you stay at and then visit you." Alice said. I looked at Edward.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"Do whatever makes you happy besides you know I'll follow you where ever you go," he said. He then kissed my forehead. I turned towards Elizabeth and nodded.

"Okay then one item down three more to go." she muttered.

"Two of the phone calls I got were asking if we could go and perform at Christmas concert with a ton of celebrities there and then the other was performing in the New Years concert in New York. The Christmas concert is in New York as well." she said.

"Those are fine with me so what was the last one," I said.

"The record company wants us to record one Christmas song," she said.

"That's fine with me as well," I said. She nodded and then left the room to call all the people back. We waited there just talking with each other and then I looked up and noticed Elizabeth looking at everyone. I looked at her curiously. She saw me staring and then spoke.

"I have a song idea Bella for the Christmas song. Quickly give me a piece of paper," she said. Now everyone was quite. I gave her the notebook and then her hand started going across the page quickly. We waited when she finally stopped. She reviewed what she wrote before she smiled.

"Jason get behind the drums now, I get the keyboard and Bella get a guitar quickly," she said.

I got up and got a guitar and then Jason went behind the drums. She then wrote down the beat she wanted us to follow on separate sheets of paper. She told us to practice that for a while until we memorized it. Jason and I memorized it in 10 minutes and then Elizabeth called Jasper to the recording studio.

"Jasper, come over here now please," she said. The Cullens all got up from the floor and went towards the recording studio. She placed Jasper in front of all the recording buttons and explained to him which ones to push. She then said to start recording when she nodded. Jason, Elizabeth and I got in the recording studio as well. Elizabeth took her place in front of the microphone, looked towards Jasper and nodded. Then the background music started. Then she began singing while I did vocals.

**[My Only Wish (This year) by Britney Spears] I don't own anything.**

_Ohh yeah_

_Last night I took a walk in the snow_

_Couples holding hands, places to go_

_Seems like everyone but me is in love_

_Santa can you hear me?_

_I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss_

_I sent it off, it just said this_

_I know exactly what I want this year_

_Santa can you hear me?_

_I want my baby, baby, yeah_

_I want someone to love me someone to hold_

_And maybe, maybe he'll be all my own in a big red bow_

_Santa can you hear me?_

_I have been so good this year_

_And all I want is one thing_

_Tell me my true love is near_

_He's all I want, just for me_

_Underneath my Christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here_

_Santa that's my only wish this year,_

_ohh yeah_

_yeah_

_Christmas Eve I just can't sleep_

_Would I be wrong for taking a peek?_

_'Cause I heard that you're coming to town_

_Santa can you hear me? Yeah yeah_

_I really hope that you're on your way_

_With something special for me in your sleigh_

_Ohh please make my wish come true_

_Santa can you hear?_

_I want my baby, baby, yeah_

_I want someone to love me, someone to hold_

_Maybe, Maybe we'll be all under the mistletoe_

_Santa can you hear me?_

_I have been so good this year_

_And all I want is one thing_

_Tell me my true love is near_

_He's all I want just for me_

_Underneath my Christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here_

_Santa that my only wish this year_

_I hope my letter reaches you in time, oh yeah_

_Bring me love can call mine, oh yeah, yeah_

_'Cause I have been so good, so good this year_

_Can't be alone under mistletoe, he's all I want in a big red bow_

_Santa can you hear me?_

_I have been so good this year_

_And all I want is one thing_

_Tell me my true love is near_

_He's all I want, just for me_

_Underneath my Christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here_

_Santa that's my only wish this year_

_Oh Santa can you hear me?_

_Oh Santa, well he's all I want just for me_

_Underneath my Christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here_

_Santa that's my only wish this year_

_Santa that's my only wish this year_

Then the music stopped and Jasper finished recording it. I looked towards Elizabeth and she was smiling slightly. Jason and I exited the studio and then heard the song; Elizabeth was then listening as well.

"This is a great song Elizabeth. Where did you get the inspiration?" I asked. Everyone was now looking towards her.

"Well… I saw all of you guys just talking over there and then basically all of you were in pairs. And I remembered a lot what that used to be like when I was human. So then the song came to my head. Besides Christmas includes a lot of love right," she said. I decided to turn on my power and then saw that she was blushing. We all laughed quietly.

"What?" she asked blushing more.

"Elizabeth your blushing," I said. She felt her cheek and then blushed more. Then she glared at me.

"Bella please stop it now," she said. Then the blush went away from her cheeks.

"Okay so when is the audition," I asked changing the subject.

"It is next week and Robert will be there. They will only choose one of us," she said. We talked all together and then Elizabeth and Jason left. Jason left to quickly hunt and Elizabeth left to quickly organize something for the concerts. When they left I decided to tell all the Cullens that Elizabeth liked Jason.

"Okay so now that they left. Let me tell you something that can't be said in front of Elizabeth or Jason. Elizabeth because she will kill me for telling you and Jason does not know yet." I said. They all nodded.

"Well Elizabeth likes Jason but she doesn't know if Jason likes her back." I said then Alice and Rosalie squealed.

"We knew it," they said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well we need to do something to try and see if Jason likes Elizabeth since he hasn't shown it at all. I really want my sister to be happy," I said.

"Well is Jason a jealous guy," Jasper asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Well ask Elizabeth questions about a guy she likes," said Emmett.

"Who does she like?" asked Rosalie. I then started smiling.

"She likes Robert Pattinson." I said smiling. Edward then began laughing silently.

"So what exactly are you going to do, love?" he said. I looked at him and smiled.

"I am going to make sure she gets the role. Then lets see where that leads," I said. They all nodded and then Jason and Elizabeth came into the room.

"What are you guys talking about?" Elizabeth asked. We all looked at her.

"About the audition." I said. She nodded and then sat down.

"So, are you excited to meet Robert?" I asked. She looked at me and glared.

"Umm… no" she said.

"Liar," I said smirking.

"I am not lying," she said.

"Yeah right, you like him, you think he is gorgeous," I said.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean anything. I don't know him Bella," Elizabeth said clearly embarrassed.

"Come on, Elizabeth just say that you like him," said Alice. I then used my power to see Elizabeth blushing like mad.

"Yeah it is easy to say," said Rosalie.

"Do it or else we will make Jasper force you to say it," Alice threatened. Alice was glaring at her with narrowed eyes. I looked towards Elizabeth to see her clearly frightened of what Alice could do. She then put her head between her hands and hid her face.

"Fine, okay I like Robert Pattinson. Happy?!" She said. She wouldn't look up. I looked at Jason seated beside her who had his hands in fists. He clearly liked her. I then turned off my power.

"There see that wasn't hard." I said. She just shook her head. I was excited my sister may find happiness really soon.

* * *

Please review?

Songs:

My Only Wish (This year) by Britney Spears


	16. The Audition BPOV & Elizabeth POV

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated. Basketball is finally done and next year I am not doing it again. So I'll have more time to write and after I take my AP Exam everything will be so much easier. Thank you for countinuing reading this story. All of my readers are amazing. Also I forgot one thing. I was looking back at the party chapter and forgot that I hadn't posted the dress that the girls wore. So on my profile are the pictures of the dresses. I had a lot of fun writng this chapter I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

After we had finally gotten her to admit her feelings for Robert, I got planning. The plan was to get them to date and then for Jason to finally reveal his feeling for her. It was already 2 o'clock in the afternoon on December 16. Jason had already left to his apartment since he had to go early to New York for the New Years party and the Christmas concert. Elizabeth was beyond stressed, she was stressing over the concerts and everything. Other things that weren't helping her were that our auditions were changed to be in two days and we were asked to be announcers at both of the concerts.

"Why couldn't they have told us before like really? We have to leave the 19th to get to New York and then we have to rehearse and find out what the acts are. Ugh there is so much to do," she said sitting down in her desk area in the music room. I was currently on the floor lying against Edward meanwhile the others were hunting.

"Calm down Elizabeth, we'll finish the auditions quickly and then we'll pack and get everything that needs to be done here and then head on a plane to New York the next day." I said looking at her while Edward played with a strand of my hair. She then glared at me.

"Yes, Bella but we still need to get our outfits together for the Christmas concert and then for the New Years concert. We also still haven't decided on which two songs were going to sing.," she said looking at her laptop while typing furiously.

"I'll take care of the songs. We'll sing the new songs we created with Jason about a month ago and for the outfits let Alice have her fun. She has wanted to dress us since she got here." I said. She stopped typing and then looked at me.

"I don't know Bella she goes way over board and there is no way I am wearing heels on stage, a skimpy outfit or a way to over the top one." she said.

"Okay then give her guidelines she has to follow and let her chose them."

"I'll…think about it, maybe," she said going back to work. I then rolled my eyes and stood up. Edward stood up as well and he took my hand. I need fresh air from all these events that were going on so I went outside with Edward behind me. I went downstairs and out the door to the backyard of our house. It was still snowing but the temperature did not harm us in anyway. It clearly couldn't since I clearly was wearing shorts. I sat down on the bench of our back porch and looked out to all the forest covered in white ice. Edward sat beside me and held me by my waist. I leaned my head on his shoulder and took a deep breath. He smelled amazing and the fresh air with his scent made me relax.

"Are you alright love?" he asked.

"Yes, just stressed and tired," I said looking at our intertwined hands.

"What about exactly?"

"Just the concerts and the events and all the other stuff," I replied. He nodded.

"Love, if this stresses you out too much then why do you do it?" he asked. I looked up to his face and stared intently into his eyes.

"I love it. Even though at times I feel like I want to scream my heart out, I love the feeling of being on stage and singing and just making people happy. I feel great knowing that I made them smile by just performing." I said smiling. He looked at me and smiled.

"Your so thoughtful," he said leaning in. He then kissed me. Even after all this time I still feel my dead heart jolt when ever he kisses me or is even near me. After a while we broke apart I just kept my head on his shoulder closed my eyes and smiled. The day went by quickly with Elizabeth completing so many of the items on her list. She got us a private jet to fly us to New York, let Alice pick out our clothing with exceptions, which was a funny site to see since she was immune to puppy dogfaces well except mine. She was also able to reserve the hotel rooms and the rides we were getting to arrive there. She was just waiting on more information about the concerts. Alice also had managed to finish everyone's packing with the exceptions to Elizabeth's and my bag. Elizabeth double-checked just to make sure Alice didn't put in anything she wanted us to wear. Elizabeth went through everything and couldn't find a single thing that violated our conditions. Alice was smiling hugely while I was just laughing at the sight of Elizabeth. I was lying in Edward's arms against his chest watching the television with everybody else when Elizabeth came walking down the stairs.

"Okay Bella I have finished everything. I am just waiting for the concert information because apparently they are still deciding on whether to put in an extra dance number or not. They are going with a tribute to all the old and inspiring singers," she said sitting down on the sofa.

"Like what kind of singers like Madonna and Michael Jackson," I asked. She nodded.

"Apparently they want to do a tribute to all the singers that changed the music world so don't forget about Britney Spears," she said.

"So what is the extra number they want to put in?"

"The extra number is where we dance to one of the old songs," she said shrugging her shoulder.

"What?! I don't want to dance," I said yelling and sitting up. I looked behind me to see Edward and the whole Cullen family amused.

"Don't worry Bella besides I told them that we are not doing well skimpy or anything like that. I said that if we are to dance that it be strictly be clean and cool dancing," she said claming me down.

"Can we refuse?" I begged.

"Sorry, Bells we can't. It is for the entrance scene," she said shaking her head. I sighed.

"Well if we have to do it I want it to be an only dance song." I said.

"Yeah, I told them that if we do have to dance that we are choosing the song so we are fine," she said lying back on the couch. I took a deep breath and looked back at Edward he was smiling and chuckling I then lay back in his arms.

"I don't want to dance," I muttered.

"Love, it's what you do so you have to do it," he said smiling at me.

"Yeah and that reminds me. Elizabeth will we have dance partners?" I asked while entertaining myself with Edward's hair.

"Yes, but we get to chose the dancers," she said.

"Thank you, I don't want to have to dance with all those other dancers that all they cared about was if they were pretty enough for the camera." I said sighing with relief. We had had so many dancers who didn't care about dancing all they cared about was being famous, being on television or the money. The dancers who where at times chosen for us where horrible dancers and usually kept hitting on us.

"I know what you mean Bells," she said.

"Also Elizabeth what about our tickets,"

"Well your ticket and mine are coming through the mail. Security this year is top of the line so we are getting a necklace with our birthstone on it. Necklaces are for girls and rings are for boys. Each birthstone in a necklace or ring weighs a certain amount and has a special detail on it. It is in a shape of a music note, well that's for the necklace for guys the ring has special initials on the back of the ring. So the event people are going all out this year. And because of the security this year I could only get one backstage ticket and I got you six tickets for the front row. I always give the one I get to Jason so he can meet us in the back and I already gave it to him," she said with a guilty tone in her voice. Then Carlisle cut her off.

"It is fine thank you so much for getting us these tickets." he said with the others nodding. She nodded and then turned to me.

"It okay Elizabeth really" I said smiling at her. She then smiled back. I then looked up to Edward's face.

"Edward, I have an extra ticket to go backstage so would you like to come with me," I asked nervously. He chuckled and then kissed my head.

"I'd love to, love. Besides I have to see you dance," he said smiling at me. I scowled but then smiled and kissed his cheek.

"So are you ready for auditions tomorrow," Alice asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, it won't be that hard. We just have to say some lies and then we are done," I said shrugging. She nodded. The rest of the day was spent watching television and watching movies after that conversation. At around 6 o'clock in the morning, just one more day before the 19th before heading to New York. Today was the day of the auditions. I was going to make sure that Elizabeth got the part. We were getting I was dressed in a nice white blouse with black skinny jeans and grey flats. I added a black necklace as well. Elizabeth was wearing a beautiful blue blouse that flowed around her with black skinny jeans and grey flats and a blue bracelet.

"You look great Bells," she said smiling.

"Thanks. You do too now lets go," I said smiling and pulling her towards the door. The limo was already outside waiting for us with the all the Cullens waiting there. Esme and Carlisle though were staying they both need to hunt and had to run some errands. I turned on my power and then we ran at human speed to the limo. We got inside the limo and then we were off to the audition. The audition was being held in an office in the studio. There both of us will meet separately with Robert and the director and then we will have our audition. I was talking to Edward when I noticed that the car stopped. We got out of the car and headed to the office. After getting lost for 10 minutes and arguing with Emmett about getting a map, we found the office with Robert and Kyle Thompson, the director. We could hear that they were talking through the door so we knocked to make our presence known. We all decided that everyone else besides Edward, Elizabeth and I were going to wait outside because it would be too crowed for everyone to be in one room. Rosalie and Alice were not happy about this; they really wanted to meet Robert. Kyle opened the door, greeted us and let us into the room. The room was slightly bigger than your average room with a table in the middle and a couple of chairs around it.

"Welcome Isabella and Elizabeth. And you are?" Kyle asked in Edward's direction. Edward was about to speak when I spoke.

"This is Edward Cullen. My boyfriend sir," I said. He smiled and then shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said. Edward nodded and smiled in return. Then someone with messy brownish hair and green eyes stood up. It was Robert Pattinson. He walked towards Elizabeth's direction and then shook her hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you both," he said shaking Elizabeth's hand. Elizabeth was clearly nervous when he shook her hand since there was a slight blush on her cheeks. He then shook my hand and Edward's as well.

"Well we should get this audition started who would like to go first." Kyle asked. I looked at Elizabeth and shrugged my shoulders in way to tell her that it did not matter to me. She then nodded and spoke.

"I'll go first if that's all right," she said nervously.

"Alright, if both of you would kindly step out to let us have privacy," Kyle said holding the door open for us.

"Of course," I said. I gave Elizabeth a quick hug and then wished her good luck. We then quickly stepped outside. I then began talking to him.

"So what were they thinking," I asked. He smiled and chuckled.

"Well love, I think your work might be cut in half since Robert has taken a liking to her.," he whispered so Elizabeth wouldn't hear. I gasped and then smiled.

"That's great maybe now Jason will tell her his feeling towards her and ask her to become his girlfriend," I said. With my last remark Edward seemed to have remembered something because there was a slight sparkle in his eye.

"So now I am your boyfriend?" he asked smiling. At that question, I blushed and looked down.

"Umm…yeah. Is that all right with you?" I asked him. He chuckled and then kissed me. He then broke away.

"Of course it is. And if your not sure I mean it, Bella can I ask you something?" he said. I smiled and nodded.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend," I said and then kissed him. After we broke away we talked until I needed to audition. I was curious as to what was happening in Elizabeth's audition.

* * *

**EPOV (Elizabeth Point Of View) ****(LETS PRETEND THAT ROBERT IS 18 HERE. THANKS.)**

I could handle performing in front of a huge arena but being in front of Robert is breaking me down. I feel like any moment I will make a fool of myself and blush even more than Bella. And that's saying something, no offense to Bella of course. I just can't think clearly. No one has ever made me act this way except…Jason. Every time Jason is around I am nervous that I will accidentally tell him how I feel. And if I do tell him he might reject me, and I really don't want to experience pain any more. Before I became a vampire I had two other boyfriends. Our relationship never lasted because they never truly began. The first boy was an idiot. He was the cutest boy in my school and I had a small crush on him. He asked me out for the next day. I said yes happily. He asked me before school started so the rest of the school day I was happy beyond belief. Then when I was heading home, I walked through the football field. When walking through there I saw him kissing another girl. The second guy cheated on me. We had gone on a few dates and on the fourth date asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes and was happy and all that I decided that the next date I would kiss him. There never was a next date because I found him making out in his home with another girl. I cried both times and was beaten by my mother as well. I had never felt the connection with a person but I felt that Jason was different. Bella calls it a crush and I agree with her because the only crushing on him is me. I know that he doesn't like me the way I like him. I have tried so many times to tell him but I can't bring myself to do it. But now isn't the time to think of this, I guess I have to start to move on right? So again here I was for my audition for a movie with Robert in front of me both us with scripts in hand.

"May I ask what this movie is about?" I asked. Kyle nodded.

"It's about how high school football star and a girl who loves singing and dancing fall in love with each other. They each have different interests and are in different social classes in high school. Nathan Camble is the high school football star, school heartthrob and jock. Alissa Daniels is the schools outcast she sits by with her only six friends and loves singing and dancing. The movie is basically what they face." he said. I then nodded.

"Alright then, if you can both start in the scene that leads up to the fight kiss." Kyle said. I nodded and looked down at my script to not let them see my eyes widening in shock and a slight blush appear on my face. And sure enough I found the page. Okay so I was getting my first kiss from Robert Pattinson. That was normal right? I swear that if my heart were beating it would have beaten 3 times the normal rate for a human.

"Okay are you both ready," Kyle asked. I nodded and said yes. Robert did as well.

"Aly, please listen to me," Robert/ his character Nathan said.

"What do you want to explain Nate? Do you want to explain how I found you kissing Denise on the football field after your big game? How I came early from visiting my grandfather to see you and congratulate you on your win? What do you want to explain Nate?" I said in an angry tone.

"I didn't know she was going to kiss me besides that kiss meant nothing I swear Aly. Just listen to me.," he said pleading.

"No, Nate. You cheated on me by kissing her. I don't want to talk about this anymore. But you know what's funny? I told you that we would never work out, that our relationship wouldn't last because you're the school's football star and I am the school outcast/singing girl. I told you and I was right. I wish though that you would have proved me wrong," I said.

"Aly, you mean everything to me please don't do this. I love you Aly. I love you." Nathan/ Robert said. I then froze. This was the part where Robert and I had to kiss. He then being in character took my face in his hands and kissed me. I swear to god I thought I was going to die. Being my character, I broke away and looked in a different direction.

"I don't believe you anymore Nate. I don't have any reason to believe you. I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"And cut," Kyle called. I looked towards where Kyle was and he was smiling.

"That was fantastic. Thank you so much for auditioning Elizabeth," he said standing up. I stood up as well and smiled.

"Thank you for letting me audition," I said. I looked towards Robert and smiled blushing at little. He smiled in return. I was heading toward the door when Robert called my name.

"Elizabeth would it be alright if I had you phone number," he asked. I nodded.

"Of course," I said handing him my cellphone while he gave me his to put my phone number on it. He typed it in and took a picture of himself for the contact profile. I did the same, after I was done I handed him his phone.

"Also you are going to the Christmas and New Years Concert?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am. Why?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you would be my date to both of the concerts?" he asked nervously. I froze then smiled.

"Yeah, sure I'll be your date for both. I'll see you there then," I said smiling. He smiled and then leaned in and kissed my cheek. I blushed a bit and he chuckled.

"Yeah see you then," he said. With that, I waved by and exited the office. I went outside to find Edward and Bella talking together. When the door closed Bella looked around and noticed me standing there.

"Hey Elizabeth how did it go?" she asked.

"It went well um… he kissed me." I said blushing and looking at the floor. I somehow got the courage and looked at her face. I blushed even more to see her smiling.

"He did what happened?" she asked.

"Well, Kyle had us do the fighting scene and the fighting scene includes a kiss so I had to kiss him," I said blushing even more.

"Elizabeth he was your first kiss wasn't he?" she asked. I nodded.

"What else?"

"Well he asked me to be his date for both of the concerts in New York," I said embarrassed. Bella then hugged me.

"I am so happy for you honestly Elizabeth," she said smiling. Edward smiled as well.

"Well it's your turn Bella. Good luck and they won't have you do the kissing scene they can't do a scene audition twice," I said. She nodded and then kissed Edward. She then went to the door and knocked. The door opened and she went in. I then tired of standing up sat down against the wall and thought of everything that Robert had asked me.

* * *

**BPOV **

I was in the office now with Robert and Kyle. We were going to go over the part where Alissa first meets Nathan.

"Hi, I am sorry to burst into the room like that I just heard someone singing and wanted to find out." Nathan said.

"Ohh…it's alright," I said.

"I have seen you around this school before. What's your name?" he asked.

"Of course the football star wouldn't know my name. It's Alissa. Alissa Daniels, Aly for short." I said.

"Nat-" he said before I cut him off.

"Ohh don't worry I know who you are. Your Nathan Camble the school's jock." I said.

"And you're the…" he said.

"Ohh how funny. I am the school band geek as the cheerleaders like to call me. I don't know why they even call me that if I'm not even in the school's band." I said.

"Well I have to go it was nice meeting you," he said.

"Bye. Please close the door on the way out," I said.

"And cut. That was great you guys. Thanks Isabella. We'll call either you or Elizabeth if you got the part. Can you tell that to Elizabeth as well?" he asked. I nodded.

"Thank you for letting me audition," I said shaking both of their hands. They nodded and smiled. I then went to the door and exited. I found Elizabeth leaning against the wall and Edward just staring at the wall in front of him. He noticed the door open and then looked in my direction. When he saw me he began smiling. I smiled back and went towards him. I leaned up and kissed him while Elizabeth stood up.

"Well, let's head to outside. I am sure Alice and Rosalie will want to hear what it was like to meet Robert Pattinson.," she said smiling a bit.

"Yeah, let's go. We also have to get ready to leave tomorrow." I said. She just groaned.

"The people who organized these events are stupid, they left everything to the last minute," she said. The whole way out of the office she was muttering about the people being stupid idiots about this and that. It was quite amusing to Edward and me. When we got outside Emmett was being yelled at by Rosalie and Alice was glaring at him as well. Jasper was just laughing at what Emmett was facing.

"What happened," I asked.

"Ohh Emmett just being an idiot. Emmett was bored so he went exploring and then found a set of Tinkerbell. Being Emmett he came, dragged Alice to where they were filming, and told them that she was the stunt double. The people believing him put Alice in a Tinkerbell costume and had her hanging from the ceiling. Then he just left her there. She didn't come back until someone realized that the stunt double had already finished her job for the movie so they called security and didn't let her into the studio anymore. She told them who she was here with until they finally believed her. Then with Rose, Emmett went to another studio set and found out that they were filming a Barbie movie so Emmett took Rose to that set. The people thinking that Rose was the Barbie actress took her to the dressing room and began putting all kinds of strange things on her. They kept asking her how she got her blond hair to actually look like Barbie's hair. Rose got really mad and then came back threatening to shred Emmett to pieces and burning them herself." Jasper said laughing. Rose and Alice on the other hand were glaring at him.

"Ohh you think this is funny Jasper. Maybe I should do the same thing to you," hissed Alice. At that Jasper stopped laughing and shuddered. I just couldn't control myself and began laughing so did Edward and Elizabeth.

"Okay besides Emmett's idiocy how were the auditions? What was it like meeting Robert?" said Alice jumping up and down. It's funny how she can go from furious to excited in one minute.

"The auditions went well," I said looking in Elizabeth's direction and sure enough, she was blushing.

"I hate you Bella," she said.

"Love you to sis," I said. Alice and Rosalie wanting to find out what happened began asking her so many questions on the way home. When we got home, she told them everything that happened during her audition. And sure enough, they were squealing by the end of what she had to say. Esme and Carlisle were still not home yet so we relaxed and got everything ready to leave the next day to New York.

* * *

So what do you think? Review?


End file.
